


Outsider

by SB1080



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SB1080/pseuds/SB1080
Summary: When Alice is hired to a company position invented by Tommy Shelby, she finds herself caught between him and his family. As their relationship begins to deepen, rumors of a betrayal seep into Birmingham. Alice is forced to either admit the truth or run in the night. But will either decision get her her lover? Will an outsider ever be truly welcome into the Shelby family?
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Alice looked up at the gray factory building, examining its windows and the bricks as she gathered the courage to walk inside. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. You can do this Alice. She said, building herself up as much as she could before she opened the door and walked in.   
____________________________________________  
It was 8:15 in the morning and Tommy Shelby had just entered his office after doing a quick review of his diary with Lizzy. Taking off his coat, he hung it, along with his shoulder holster on the coat rack beside the window. Smoking a cigarette, he reviewed papers as he awaited his first appointment for the day.  
A few minutes later there was a knock on his door. Tommy looked up as Lizzy opened the door.  
“Miss Hoffman is here.” Lizzy said.  
“Right. Send her in.” Tommy said before he looked at his pocket watch.  
Hearing heels, he looked up and saw a woman in her late 20s to early 30s. She was slender with high cheekbones and golden-brown hair that complemented her hazel eyes. She walked to the front of his desk as Tommy stood and held out a hand.   
“Miss Hoffman.” He said in greeting.   
“Alice, please.” She offered as he motioned toward one of the chairs in front of his desk.  
“Alice. What can I do for you?” 

Alice stared at him for a moment, contemplating. Finally, she tightened her lips and released a deep breath through her nose. 

“I need a job, Mr. Shelby.” She said plainly.  
Tommy cleared his throat, “I have many factories. Steel, coal, which one is your specialty?”  
“I, um…. Well, I haven’t particularly worked with either, sir.” She said as she nervously licked her lips.  
“Well, what factories have you worked in?”  
“I haven’t.” She said releasing a sigh, “I worked in a small restaurant for years, doing whatever they needed. From cooking to serving customers and fixing the ovens. Then I worked as a barmaid for about a year before I began to work in the home…. But, I am a very quick learner.” She added in a desperate attempt to help her case.

Thoughts of Grace emerged in his mind when she told him that she had been a barmaid. He examined the woman further, looking for similarities between her and his deceased wife, but found none. Grace was taller than Alice and though they were both slender, Alice’s hips were wider and her chest larger. Alice had a heart shaped face and freckles covering the bridge of her nose, spreading up to scarcely sprinkle on her forehead. 

“Unfortunately, I have no need for a barmaid and Shelby Company Limited does not have restaurants of any kind.”   
Alice’s face fell as her eyes sank to look at the floor and Tommy looked down at his diary. “Hoffman.” He repeated as he reread her name. “You’re Jewish?”   
Alice gave a seemingly involuntary shake of her head as she mumbled under her breath “Depends who you ask.”  
Quickly she looked up at him, realizing she had said the words aloud. She could tell from his puzzled expression that he was waiting for her to continue. 

“My father was a Jew from England and my mother was a Gypsy from Ireland. I was raised knowing both Yiddish and Shelta, along with some Romani.”

Tommy looked at Alice and furrowed his brow as she paused. She knew it didn’t explain her answer to his question, but she didn’t want to continue, knowing the information she had already released was as good as a ticket out of his office.  
Finally, she realized she had no choice, so she continued. “You see, my blood and religion is mixed. Jew and Gypsy.” She said motioning to each of her hands. “To one community I am the other, and to the world I am both…. I haven’t quite decided which is worse.” She added as she looked away, bitterness creeping onto the lines of her mouth.   
A moment passed and Tommy finally said, “I have people in each of my factories that hire workers, I can have Lizzy write their names down for you.”  
“Don’t bother, Mr. Shelby.” Alice said in disappointment as she stood in defeat. “I have already talked to all of them. Apparently, Jews aren’t common or welcome in Small Heath. Nobody wants an outsider, and they can’t seem to get past my last name.” She released another deep breath before looking at him and offering a small smile. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Shelby.”   
Tommy watched her turn and walk toward the door. Though she had clearly faced rejection numerous times, she held her head up, her eyes dry. He was impressed by her, though he could offer no explanation as to why. With each click of her heels, a tug in the pit of his stomach grew tighter as she walked toward the exit.  
As she reached for the door, he quickly blurted, “Wait.”   
She turned to look at him, confused. “I do believe I have an opening, actually.” He said, gaining his composure.  
“You do?” She asked, hopeful.  
“Yes.” He said as he quickly racked his brain. “I have some events coming up that will need planned. I can give general guidance, but I am a busy man. I need someone to plan the intimate details.”  
“I can do that.” She said, her eyes pleading silently for this to be true instead of some cruel joke.   
“Good. When can you start?”   
“I can start now if you’d like.” She offered.  
Tommy’s bottom lip twitched as he didn’t know where he would place her. “Monday, my office, 8 o’clock. Don’t be late.”  
“Yes sir.” She said, attempting to contain her excitement and she turned and walked out of his office.  
__________________________________________________  
After dinner Tommy told his family about his new hire.  
“You hired an event planner?” Polly asked, her eyebrows in the air and a coy smile lining her lips.  
“Yes.” Tommy replied flatly.  
“Why?” She asked as she began to chuckle.  
Tommy remained quiet. He didn’t know why. He just knew he couldn’t let her leave his office without offering her some sort of work.   
“Tommy.” Polly started, “As company treasurer, I advise you to rethink that hire. We rarely have large events. And when we do, there are plenty of women in this family that can plan a party. Plus, you have a secretary.”  
“Yes. A secretary that I need to be focused on being my secretary, not planning parties.”  
“Oh, you referring to the Christmas party we have once a year?” Polly retorted sardonically. “We do the same thing every year, there is no additional planning needed. And as I said, there are plenty of women in this family to plan if we decide to have any other events.”  
“Oh, Pol. Give the man a break.” Arthur said as he came up and put an arm over Tommy’s shoulders. “So, she’s a looker, this woman, eh? I mean, that’s really why you hired her, right?”  
“She’s bad news. I could tell when I read her name. Hoffman.” Lizzy chimed in, jealousy ringing in her voice.  
“Hoffman? She’s a Jew?” Polly asked.  
“Half.” Tommy said.  
“And what’s the other half? Italian?” Polly retorted incredulously.  
“Gypsy.” Tommy said, making eye contact with her for the first time since the conversation started.  
“A pretty woman walks into your office with a Jewish last name, tells you she’s half gypsy and you just decide to make up a position in the company for her? Did it ever occur to you that she could have been sent by Alfie Solomons to spy on you? And that her story of being half Gypsy is just to make it personal?”  
“She is half Irish and-“  
“Irish? You mean like your dead wife?” Polly continued; her voice unconvinced. “Let me guess, she used to work as a copper or a barmaid?”   
Tommy clenched his jaw and remained silent. Polly wasn’t wrong. Alfie was smart and though he repeatedly referred to Tommy as his “best mate”, Tommy knew Alfie wouldn’t hesitate to take him down if he saw an opening. She was a Jew, but also a Gypsy like him, her mother was Irish like Grace, she used to be a barmaid… but Tommy knew people. He could see it in her eyes. She wasn’t a spy; she was just a woman.  
“Oh, Tommy!” Polly exclaimed as she read his silence.   
“Look. I hired her to plan some events because we need more fucking events in this town. Because we are the Peaky fuckin Blinders, and we will celebrate being the Peaky fuckin Blinders any time we fucking want.”   
“Amen, brother.” Arthur said as he raised a glass.  
“We don’t need a reason to throw a party. We will do it because we can. And we will let the world know who we fucking are. There is only one way this company is going Pol. It’s up. And in order to go up, we have to shake hands and drink with the right fucking people.” Tommy stood in front of Polly, her lips pursed, and pointed at her face. “And that’s not going to happen at our company’s annual Christmas party. That is why I hired the event planner. So, everyone can fucking GET ON BOARD or walk out the FUCKING door.” He said as he pointed to the door.  
Tommy and Polly stared at each other, neither one blinking, until Ada cleared her throat and stood. “Well, I for one think we could all use some extra cheerfulness. And if a party is going to do that, then why not?”  
“Why not Pol?” Tommy echoed, still staring at his aunt.  
“Ask Alfie Solomons. Then tell me why not.” She retorted in confidence. “Come, Michael.” She said as she grabbed her bag and the two of them left.

Later that evening, after the remainder of the family had left, Tommy sat in the drawing room, staring at his glass of whiskey. What if Polly is right? He had no proof she truly was who she claimed to be. Picking up the phone he called Sergeant Moss.   
“Moss. I need you to look into an Alice Hoffman. I believe she is new to Birmingham. Find out what you can, send it to my office.” Then he hung up.  
___________________________________________  
Across town, Alice walked into a red telephone booth.   
“It’s me. I got the job.” She said before she paused to listen to the voice on the other end of the line.  
“I’m still not sure about this…” Alice said to the other line. “What if he finds out the truth? I don’t want to jeopardize your business relationship and if he-”   
Another pause as she listened.  
“Alright. I’ll call you later. Yes. Goodbye.”   
And Alice hung up the receiver.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice woke early Monday morning and, once she had gotten ready, began her journey across town to Small Heath. She looked again at the large factory building, only this time her nerves were filled with excitement. She opened the door and walked in, taking in the faces she passed. The first floor was full of factory workers, covered in sweat and grease, listening to their superiors. She heard clanking coming from the large factory floor that went as far as she could see.   
Alice walked up the stairs and past an office with the name “Michael Gray” and thought to herself, Will I have an office? Or maybe just a desk? This arrangement wasn’t at all what she had expected and was far more than she had hoped. She would have been content with a job on the factory floor, she just needed money to pay her rent.   
Walking into the open space that Lizzy’s desk occupied, Alice noticed a desk across the room. She didn’t remember seeing it Friday when she had been there last, but she had been so wrapped in her nerves and thoughts she didn’t pay much attention to the furniture.   
“Good morning.” Alice offered to Lizzy, but Lizzy said nothing.   
“Is Mr. Shelby here yet?” Alice tried again. But Lizzy continued to rearrange papers on her desk in silence, her eyebrows raised, and her lips pursed.   
This is starting out well. Alice sardonically thought to herself. She walked to the empty desk, pulled out the wooden chair and sat, patiently waiting. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tommy’s office door opened.

“Good, you’re here.” He said as he looked at Alice. “How do you like your desk?”   
“My d-….This is mine?” She asked unable to hide her surprise. 

But it’s so nice. She thought as she ran her hand along the smooth, glossy edge. 

“Of course. Didn’t Lizzy tell you?” He asked.  
Alice looked at Lizzy then slowly shifted her eyes back at Tommy. Her silence prompted Tommy to look at Lizzy.  
“I was preparing the post, must have slipped my mind.” Lizzy said with a shrug.   
Tommy nodded slowly as he stared at Lizzy before taking a deep breath and turning back to Alice, “Right. Well..” He said as he motioned to his office.  
He shut the door behind her, giving Lizzy a pointed look as he did so.   
Tommy walked to the drinking cart as Alice stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, watching him.   
“Drink?” He asked.  
“Oh. Um, no. Thank you.” She responded.   
Tommy turned and looked at her as he brought his glass of whiskey to his mouth. They stared at each other for a moment until Alice was forced to look away. She dropped her eyes to the floor, searching the hardwood with her eyes.  
Sensing her discomfort, Tommy began. “The first event I want you to plan, is the two-year anniversary of the grand opening of the Grace Shelby Foundation. You’ll need to invite town officials, a few hand selected noble men and women, as well as some business colleagues of mine.” He paused and examined her. Noticing her ease as he began talking about business he said, “You’re not writing this down.”  
“Um..” She said as she licked her bottom lip and looked around, “I have no paper or a pencil or…. Well anything, actually. I’m sorry, I should have thought to bring-“  
Her words got lost as he walked toward the door and opened it. “Lizzy, get Alice supplies to take notes. Eh?” he said with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
Lizzy walked in a moment later and dropped a notepad and pencil on the table in his office with a loud thud.   
“Anything else?” Lizzy asked resentfully.  
Tommy looked at Alice and raised his eyebrows. “Anything else?”  
Alice blinked at him before gently shaking her head and saying in a small voice, “No.”  
“Good. You may go now, Lizzy.” Tommy said turning her and she clenched her jaw before squinting at Alice and walking out the door.  
There was another moment of silence as Alice prepared to take notes and write down the information that Tommy had given her.   
“Um..” She started but looked up at Tommy, unsure if she should ask questions since his temper was evident.  
“Yes?” He asked, urging her on.  
“I’m sorry. I am new to the area….” She said, realizing her inadequacy at her role. “I just don’t know anyone that would be on this list. I don’t even know who the town officials are.”

Expecting him to be angry, Alice looked up. To her surprise, the corners of his mouth were turned up.   
“I know. We will go over the list together.”  
“I thought you would yell at me.” She said as she smiled a small smile.   
“While we are on the subject. Where are you from?” He asked, ignoring her statement.  
“Well,” She began, “we traveled a lot. Mostly northern England, occasionally travelling south. But we never stayed anywhere long.”  
Tommy watched and listened to her vague answer. His suspicions beginning to rise.   
“So north, then south… East? West?” He asked teasingly and she gave a nervous chuckle.   
She’s hiding something. He thought, but he didn’t press it. He would find out soon enough when Moss got back to him with his report.   
“Now, business colleagues that I want an invitation sent to.” Tommy continued. “May Carleton, my horse trainer. Benjamin Shaffer, my lawyer.”   
Tommy paused for a moment as she wrote. Turning to face her he watched for her reaction as he said “Alfie Solomons, a business colleague in London.”   
She wrote diligently, and Tommy was pleased to see no change in her demeanor as he mentioned Alfie’s name. It wasn’t until he had finished telling her the remaining three business contacts he wanted to invite that she looked up, a coy grin on her face.   
“Mr. Shelby, if I didn’t know better. I would say you enjoy being in Jewish company.” She said.  
Tommy chuckled, “Do I?” he asked as he tilted his head to the side and put his drink down.  
“Shaffer… Solomons…” She read with a large smile.   
“Hoffman.” Tommy added as he looked at her, his blue eyes gentle.   
She smiled and looked down. He couldn’t decide if she was embarrassed or modest.  
“Why did you hire me, Mr. Shelby?” She asked as she looked up, eying him curiously.  
“You asked me to.” He said, glancing at his desk as if she had forgotten their conversation.   
“Yes, I did. But I expected a job on the floor, not planning Shelby Company events and parties. That seems a big responsibility to give to someone that randomly walks in your door.”  
Tommy considered her for a moment before saying, “You’re right. If you would rather go work on the floor…”   
“No!” Alice said hastily. “I am very grateful for this position, Mr. Shelby. I was just wondering, why me?”  
“Perhaps I enjoy Jewish company.” Tommy replied, the faintest grin lining his lips. “And please, call me Tommy.”  
Alice looked at him through her lashes before saying, “Thank you, Tommy.” She gave him a small smile and looked back at her paper, ready to take more notes.   
Around noon, Lizzy walked in with two sandwiches. After placing Tommy’s gently in front of him, she dropped Alice’s sandwich so forcefully, it almost jumped off her plate.   
“Thank you.” Alice attempted, hoping to win Lizzy over, but Lizzy only turned and walked away.  
“Have I done something to offend her?” Alice asked Tommy when Lizzy shut the door.  
“Don’t worry about Lizzy. She’ll come ‘round.” Tommy said eying the door.  
Alice looked at her sandwich and lifted the top piece of bread.  
“Ham.” She said with a sigh. “Yeah. She’ll come ‘round.” She said giving him a not-going-to-happen look before picking up her sandwich.  
“You don’t have to eat that.” Tommy said.  
She gave a small chuckle before taking a bite. “I haven’t eaten kosher since my father died. But I never told her that.” She said referring to Lizzy.   
By the end of the day Alice had all the information she needed to get started on the planning and invitations. Deciding it was best not to start a new task at the end of the day, she got ready and began her journey to the small flat across town.   
_________________________________________________  
Tommy continued to sit at his desk, thinking about the woman that had spent all day in his office. He thought about the way her brows furrowed when she took notes, and her delicate hands as they swept across the page ahead of her neat handwriting. He thought of the way her lips would tighten when she wanted to ask a question but didn’t want to interrupt.   
Her lips…..  
A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Lizzy.  
“I’m off for the night….” She said before pausing. “Unless you need something else?” she added as her eyes glanced at the desk in front of him.   
“No. You may go.” He said dismissing her and her implied offer.  
Reluctantly, Lizzy turned to leave. As she walked away from his office Sergeant Moss walked up. Lizzy paused and looked into his office as Moss took a few steps in.  
“Goodnight, Lizzy.” Tommy said, and she knew she was not welcome to stay and listen.

The two men watched her leave and when she had gone, Moss walked up to Tommy’s desk.   
“What have you got?” Tommy asked as he sat straight, waiting to hear the report on Alice.  
“Nothing.” Moss said with a shake of his head. “Whoever this Alice Hoffman is, she has lived a quiet life. We can’t find anything on her before her coming to Birmingham.”  
Tommy looked at Moss, a crease forming between his eyes. “And since?”  
“Rented a flat. Got a job.” He said with a shrug.  
Tommy was silent.   
“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Moss asked, confused at Tommy’s reaction. “or are you not used to hiring women without….interesting pasts?” Moss glanced over his shoulder, clearly referring to Lizzy’s former whoredom.   
“Do you have an address on her?” Tommy asked, ignoring Moss’s question.  
“‘Cross town.” Moss said as he pulled out a small piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket. “Hatchett street, just off Summer Lane.”   
As Moss began to walk out of the office Tommy spoke up, “Keep looking.” He said and Moss looked at him and nodded with a sigh.  
Tommy looked at the address on the paper and after a few minutes of contemplation, he got up, put on his coat and walked out the door toward Hatchett Street.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice walked into the phone booth and picked up the receiver.   
“It’s me.” She said before pausing.  
“It went well. He was actually very nice.”  
Another pause.  
“I’m not going to be charmed by him… No, I know there is too much at risk right now….” She insisted, attempting not to sound irritable.   
“I know what you have done for me!” she said raising her voice to the phone. “I’m not going to tell him!.... I know! I-“  
The voice on the other end cut her off.   
“You’re not listening to me! I’m not going to tell him anything. He keeps asking me questions though. About where I’m from and-“  
“Yes, I am going to tell him exactly what happened as well as who sent me to him.” Alice said sarcastically.   
She paused.  
“Right. Bye.” She said before she hung up the telephone.

Frustrated, Alice threw open the door to the phone booth, hitting a passerby. 

“Oh! I’m so-“ She stopped in shock as she looked up at Tommy Shelby.   
They stared at each other a moment, his eyes searching hers and panic flowed through her. Soon, her panic turned to anger.  
“What are you doing here?” She insisted.  
“I’m a Shelby. I go where I please.” He said, internally taken aback by her anger.   
“Were you following me? Were you listening to my conversation?” She pressed.  
“No, I didn’t hear any conversation. But I was coming to see you.” He said, his curiosity peaked.  
“Why?” She asked more forcefully than she had intended.  
“Thought you might like a drink… Apparently not.” He said as he pulled out a cigarette.  
A moment passed as he lit his cigarette and exhaled a deep breath.   
“I’m sorry.” Alice finally said. “You surprised me.”  
Tommy nodded his understanding and looked around at the once reputable neighborhood.   
“See you at the office.” He finally said before he turned and walked away.  
Alice leaned her head back and closed her eyes in frustration. She turned to walk toward her flat, cursing herself every step of the way. How had a day that started out so good, have ended so badly?  
Hearing her heels on the pavement, Tommy turned to watch her. He hadn’t expected her to be angry at seeing him. He couldn’t help feeling disappointed as he watched her walk. Involuntarily, he glanced at the sway of her hips before he turned to walk back toward his car.  
Fire blazed, its flames reaching the tops of the trees. Alice stood watching, her hands and dress smelling of petrol. She looked down at her blood covered hand and saw the gun. She gripped it tight, feeling the power it brought course through her. Suddenly, a light shined in her face and she raised her gun.  
____________________________________________________________________  
Alice opened her eyes. Bringing her back to the present as the sun shine bled through the window onto her face. She sat up, allowing her feet to dangle limply from the side of the bed. Walking to the washbasin, she splashed her face and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from staying up too late worrying about whether her temper would cost her her job.   
Coming into the office, Alice went straight to her desk, not making eye contact with Lizzy. After yesterday’s ham sandwich, Alice knew making friends with her officemate was a lost cause. She sat down and began to go through her desk, seeing what office supplies Lizzy had given her. She found pencils, notepads, nice stationary paper, an ink bottle, a fountain pen, and a datebook. She quickly found December 3rd and wrote in large letters, BIG EVENT. That was the day. Her entire job rested on that event being a success. That is, if she still had a job.   
Lizzy walked into Tommy’s office and opened the curtains. As she sat at her desk, she looked at Alice and shook her head in disapproval. As Alice began practicing her calligraphy to make handwritten invitations, Tommy walked in. He didn’t say anything, he walked straight into his office and began making calls.  
At noon, Lizzy left to get Tommy lunch and Alice, unable to contain herself, walked into his office. 

“Yes?” He asked not looking up at her.   
“I owe you an apology.” She said in a small voice and he paused to look up at her. “You surprised me is all and well, I am a woman that lives alone. When a man follows you home, it’s a bit unnerving.”   
The crease that frequently formed between Tommy’s eyebrows reappeared as he considered her.   
“I apologize. I didn’t realize I made you uncomfortable.” He said and Alice could see the concern in his eyes.  
Alice’s stomach dropped. She thought if she had told him she was unnerved that he had followed her, he would simply accept her actions and her apology. Never had she thought it would cause him to feel unsettled.   
“No! You don’t! I mean…” she searched for any way to backtrack her lie. “It gets dark so early and the neighborhood is full of people I don’t know. I always try to be mindful of my surroundings so when I stepped out of the phone booth, I was shocked to see anyone. And it just happened to be you.”  
“You need a gun.” Tommy said after a moment.  
“I wouldn’t even know how to use it.” She said as she chuckled a relieved breath.  
“Simple, you just point and pull the trigger. It does the rest.”  
“You make it sound so easy.” She said offering another small smile.   
They stared at each other a moment, Tommy’s blue eyes reading hers. For a moment she forgot there were other people in the building. His eyes were so calculating and complex, she couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking as he stared at her.   
_______________________________________________  
Tommy stared into her hazel eyes. He felt an overwhelming desire to stand and walk to her but before he could, Lizzy walked in his office. He sat there, still staring at Alice as she turned and looked over her shoulder at Lizzy. She turned to him gave him one last look and then walked out of the room.   
“Come, I’ll drive you.” Tommy said to her that evening as they both prepared to leave the office.   
“Oh, I don’t know.” She said shyly. “It’s out of your way.”  
“It’s not that far.” He said as he grabbed her bag. “You can tell me how unnerving I am.”  
Alice stopped and looked at him, her jaw dropped slightly and the edges of her mouth curling up.   
“You’re teasing me? Honestly? I thought I was going to get canned when I came in this morning.”  
“You’re not the first woman to yell at me on a street corner.” He said nonchalantly as they walked down the steps.   
“Oh, I’m quite sure of that.” She said laughing.   
“And if I fire you, I would have to plan the anniversary party.” He said shaking his head.  
Alice laughed “I’ve started on invitations. They look nice, I will show them to you tomorrow if you have time.”

It only took a few minutes for them to get to their destination. Alice began up the steps that lead to her door when she heard his footsteps behind her.   
“Thank you for the ride.” She said stopping short of the door.   
“You’re welcome... I have men in this area. If you feel unsafe, I can have them watch your flat.”  
“I’ll be alright.” She said, grateful for the offer but nervous of the thought of people watching her.  
She stood between him and the door. He was so close, she could almost feel his breath on her.   
He can be very charming….. a voice said in her head. Guard yourself. We both depend on it. The conversation rang in her mind.  
“I should go in. Thank you for the ride, Mr. Shelby.” She said in a breathy voice as she opened the door and took a step inside.   
slowly she began to push the door to.   
“Are you sure you don’t want a gun?” he asked, his words serious but his tone gentle and almost seductive.  
She looked at him through her lashes and slightly shook her head, giving him the faintest smile as she slowly shut the door, leaving him outside.  
She stood for a moment, until she heard his footsteps on the pavement toward his car. Then her smile dissipated, and she walked to her nightstand. Pulling open the drawer, she reached in the back and pulled out a stained, green silk handkerchief.  
Unwrapping the handkerchief, she grasped the grip of the revolver and held it up in front of her face.  
“I already have one.” She mumbled under her breath as she looked at the dried blood still lingering on the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice spent the remainder of the week sending invitations and pretending not to notice Tommy’s eyes on her. Every time she felt his gaze, she attempted to hide a smile. Tommy, however, didn’t care if she could sense his stare. He often walked out of his office to give something to Lizzy, only to watch as Alice worked. She hated to sit. She walked around her desk, leaning over it to write something, then pacing with the pencil end in her mouth as she looked at her plans.   
Lizzy hated it. She complained to Tommy that Alice was a distraction to her work because of her constant movements and mumbling to herself. What Lizzy didn’t tell Tommy, was that she saw every time he followed the arch of Alice’s back as Alice leaned over her desk and every time Tommy’s gaze traveled up Alice’s legs as she paced. Tommy liked women; Lizzy knew that. But until Alice, she was the woman he most often came to to satisfy his needs. Now, Lizzy had to watch as he eyed this new woman, then watch as Alice tried to stifle her smile, all the while seeing Tommy’s interest in her grow.   
“All of the invitations were in the post by Wednesday.” Alice told Tommy as they gathered their belongings to leave for the weekend.   
“That was quick.” Tommy said pleased.  
“I wanted to make sure everyone had plenty of time to reply and make preparations.” She said shrugging. “I think I will go Monday morning straight to the foundation to have a look at the ballroom… If that’s alright?”  
“Of course. I can drive you if-“  
“No. There’s no need for that. I don’t know how long I will want to stay, and I heard Lizzy scheduling you a meeting before lunch. But don’t worry, I will report back faithfully with all of my ideas.” She said with a wink.  
“I look forward to it.”  
They walked down the steps and out the factory building door.   
“What are you doing tonight?” Tommy asked as Alice began to walk in the opposite direction.  
“Um. Nothing, just read a book.” She replied nonchalantly.  
“My family is going to the Garrison for drinks. Come with us.” Tommy offered.  
“Oh, I don’t know.” Alice hesitated.   
“You’ve sent off all the invitations in just two days and finished your first week, you deserve to celebrate.” He urged as he put an arm between her shoulder blades and began leading her toward his car.   
“One drink.” She said laughing. “That’s it. Just one.”  
“Fair enough.” He replied pleased with himself.  
_____________________________________________________  
“Oh fuck.” Lizzy said as she eyed the door.  
“What?” Polly asked as she looked toward the door. “Is that her?”  
“Yes.” Lizzy replied with disgust. “Why did he bring her?”   
Tommy and Alice walked to the back-corner table and as Alice began taking off her coat, Tommy said “Everyone. This is Alice. She is Head of Events for Shelby Company Limited.”  
Alice smiled nervously as all eyes were on her. He had a large family that all stared at her, but the remainder of the pub went silent as well as they examined the new girl that Tommy Shelby had walked in with.   
Sensing her nerves as she looked around the pub, Tommy eyed the crowd and they all looked away quickly. Seeing them react as they did to Tommy’s stern look caused Alice to question her being there. Well, I suppose he is as powerful as the rumors say. She thought to herself as she took a seat.   
Tommy then went around the table introducing his family with the additions of a man named Johnny Dogs and Lizzy, who she obviously already knew.   
“Alice.” Aunt Polly said as she looked at her with pursed lips. “Tommy says you’re half gypsy?”  
“Yes. On my mother’s side.”  
“And your father was a Jew?”   
“Yes.” Alice’s answers were short but her tone friendly.  
“And where do they live?” Polly pressed.  
“My father died when I was twenty and my mother took off when I was nine.”  
“Took off?”   
“Yes. With a painter.”  
“Well, some women wake up to find they live in a world they don’t belong.” Polly said as she brought her glass to her lips.   
Alice paused and looked at Polly as Lizzy released a chuckle at Polly’s words.   
Tommy cleared his throat and eyed his aunt. “What would you like to drink?” He asked Alice.  
“Lizzy was about to get rum for the table.” Polly interjected and Lizzy looked at her confused. “Weren’t you Lizzy?”  
“Oh, um. Yes.” She replied and got up to walk to the bar.   
Lizzy returned with three bottles of white rum while the barman brought glasses for everyone. Alice picked up one of the bottles and examined it.  
“Solomons?” She repeated as she read the label. “As in Alfie Solomons that we invited to the anniversary?”  
“That’s right.” Tommy replied.   
“You know him?” Polly asked.  
“No, I’ve never heard of him. Well, not before Tommy gave me his name.” Alice replied innocently.  
“Never heard of Alfie Solomons?” Polly repeated with disbelief.  
“Should I have?” Alice asked, annoyance beginning to seep into her at Polly’s criticizing tone.  
“Well, he is a Jew.”  
“And because my father was a Jew, I am expected to know every Jew in England?” Alice retorted.  
Polly paused and stared at Alice, her eyebrows up and her look imperious.  
“Rum is a bit strong for tonight, isn’t it Polly?” Ada asked looking at the bottles.  
“No.” Polly answered, her eyes remaining fixed on Alice, “We need to celebrate our new Shelby Company Limited associate.”  
Polly stood to start pouring glasses.  
“With rum?” Ada asked skeptically. “We’ll all be legless by the time we leave.”  
“Nonsense. Shelbys can hold their drinks.” She said as she began to start handing out glasses.  
Alice took the very full glass offered to her and looked at Tommy who was accepting his. He looked at his Aunt then at Alice. The entire group took their glasses and looked at each other, then at Polly. It was clear to Alice that they didn’t normally drink rum in this capacity, which made her not want any part of what Polly had in mind.   
“Pol.” Tommy started.   
“To Alice!” Polly said enthusiastically as she raised her glass and the remainder of the group followed suit in confusion, murmuring Alice’s name.  
Alice took a drink. The rum was excellent, but too strong of a drink for her to have in this setting. She put her glass down and began listening to the conversation.   
“Alice, you’re not drinking your rum.” Polly pointed out a while later.  
“It’s a bit stronger than I usually drink.” Alice replied.  
“Oh, you can’t hold your drink?”  
“I’m half Irish, of course I can hold my drink.” Alice said and Polly looked at her and lifted her eyebrows as if to say, “go on then”.   
Alice took another large drink, pointedly looking at Polly. The entire family continued talking and laughing, not paying attention to how much they were drinking. Although Alice hadn’t intended to drink anymore, she found herself taking small sips of her rum more and more frequently. It didn’t take long for her cheeks to be warm and her mind to be less cautious than it would if she were sober.   
“Now,” Polly began, noticing Alice’s defenses were lowered. “You don’t know Alfie Solomons?”   
“No!” Alice said with attitude. “How many times do I have to tell you? I’ve never heard of him before this week.”  
“Darby Sabini?” Polly pressed.   
“Who?”   
“Where are you from?” Polly insisted, determined to get Alice to reveal something about her past.  
“My father was a merchant, we traveled all over the fucking country.” Alice replied, beginning to lose her couth.  
“Why did you come to Birmingham?”   
“I had to.” Alice said, “After the accident I-“ She stopped suddenly, looking at her drink.   
“What accident?” Polly asked, success ringing in her voice.  
“Why isn’t my glass empty? I haven’t put any more in it, it should be empty.” Alice said picking up her drink.  
“What accident?” Polly repeated.  
Alice looked at Polly, her eyes went wide before anger came across her face.   
“You’re trying to make me drunk!” She said as she stood, shaking the table. “You want to catch me in something, so you keep putting more in my glass! Don’t you?”  
“Should I be trying to catch you in something?” Polly asked with narrowed eyes.  
“I’m leaving!” Alice said as she grabbed her coat and began to turn toward the door.  
“Alice.” Tommy said as he stood but Alice proceeded toward the door.   
Alice walked outside, the cool air hitting her warm cheeks.   
“Alice, wait.” Tommy said as he followed her into the night air.  
“Did you know? Did you know she was trying to get me drunk?” Alice demanded.  
“No.” Tommy said earnestly, not admitting to her that he had had too much rum himself. “I didn’t know what she was up to.”  
“Do you not trust me?” Alice asked, worried for his answer.  
“I do.” Tommy insisted.  
“I’m going home.” Alice said as she turned and began to storm away.  
“Let me drive you.” He said, knowing he shouldn’t be driving.  
“No!” She yelled as she proceeded to walk away. 

After about three steps she stopped and reluctantly turned around.  
“Alright. But only because its cold.” She conceded.  
The drive to Alice’s flat was dodgy at best. When they finally arrived, Tommy walked her to her door and stopped. Alice’s anger at what had happened at the Garrison dissipated as they looked at each other, their noses almost touching. Alice could taste the rum on his hot breath. The air between them was rich in electricity and it wasn’t long before Tommy allowed the alcohol to move for him and he leaned down and kissed her.   
He planted a firm kiss on her mouth and then moved his hands onto her jaw, holding her face gently as he kissed her again. Alice put her hands on his chest and kissed him back. He put a hand behind her, reaching for the door and opened it. Their kisses were sloppy as they staggered inside. She put her hands inside the shoulders of his coat and pushed it down his arms, helping him remove it. They continued their way across the flat, undressing each other as their drunken minds thought only of the flirtatiousness of the week and the lust between them.   
Finally, they reached the bed. Tommy leaned over her as Alice crawled back, their lips barely parting for air. Tommy reached under Alice’s slip to remove her knickers. He moaned into her mouth the desire that flooded him when he realized she wasn’t wearing any. She began to wrap her legs around him as he unbuttoned his trousers. He kissed her neck as he reached down to adjust and free himself. Alice turned her head to the left, allowing his lips access to her neck and in the brief moment that she opened her eyes, she saw her nightstand. The sobering memory of the gun that lay wrapped inside hit hard and before he had managed to get himself free, she said, “Stop!”  
Tommy leaned back slightly and looked at her, confused.  
“I don’t want to do this!” She said as she put her hands over the chest of her slip.  
Tommy paused for a moment. “Did I do something?” he asked, still trying to understand her sudden change.  
“You’re my boss! This… No!You have to go. Now!” She ordered  
He leaned close to her and gently rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb, “Alice..” He started.  
She turned her head away and pulled her knees to her chest and after a moment of sitting in silence, her refusing to look at him, he stood. Tommy buttoned his trousers and began to put his shirt back on. He looked at her, her knees still up to her chest and her breathing heavy as the panic that flooded her face began to catch up with the rest of her body. He turned and walked out without saying a word.   
When she heard the door close behind him, Alice put her face in her hands and then ran them through her hair. She quickly leaned over to open the drawer that contained her gun, as if he had taken it without her knowing. Seeing it was still there she closed the drawer and laid down, staring at the ceiling, thinking of every way the night could have ended worse.  
Meanwhile Tommy got in his car and after a small pause, slammed his palms against the steering wheel in frustration saying, “Fuck!”.   
He wiped his face and released a tight breath before regaining his composure and driving home, his erection still unappeased.   
___________________________________________  
Tommy had been restless and frustrated the entire weekend. By Monday, he had so much frustration pent up inside him, he couldn’t focus on his work. Looking down, he saw the pulsing erection between his legs and knew it wouldn’t go away until he found release. He knew at whose hands he wanted his release, but Alice wouldn’t be in until she was done at the foundation and after Friday night, he didn’t have any hopes of her helping him. “You’re my boss!” her words rang in his mind. Tommy closed his eyes and sighed before he stood to walk out of his office.   
Lizzy sat at her desk, diligently working. She looked up as he began to walk behind her. He leaned down and kissed her neck.   
“What are you doing?” Lizzy asked.  
“Kissing your neck.” He replied.  
“Why?”   
“Because I want to kiss your neck, Lizzy.” He responded.  
“Yeah, well. Where’s she at today?” Lizzy asked nodding toward Alice’s desk.  
This was not how he expected this to go. “She won’t be in ‘till later.” He said in a low voice in her ear.  
Lizzy turned around and immediately her eyes went to his erection. Slowly, she stood and ran her hand up the inside of his thigh. He clenched his jaw and walked into his office, Lizzy in his wake.   
___________________________________________  
Alice dreaded going into the office. She took her time at the foundation, making notes of how she wanted tables set up, and lighting. Though she took her time, she still arrived earlier than she had intended and began her walk up the stairs.   
Walking into the space that her and Lizzy’s desks occupied, she noticed a small stack of envelopes waiting for her. As she opened the first envelope, she looked up at Lizzy’s desk and noticed it was empty. Deciding Lizzy went for an early lunch, Alice read the letter enclosed in her post.   
“Holy shit…” Alice whispered under her breath before quickly opening the remaining envelopes and reading.   
She sat in her desk chair in shock as she held the letters in her hand.   
“They said yes…” She said as she lifted the letters to read again. All of Tommy’s business colleagues had written to say they would be attending as well as a couple of the town leaders, including the governor.   
She couldn’t believe she had so many responses less than a week after sending invitations. Though she knew the Shelby family was well known, she couldn’t help but get a sense of pride. Almost as if they had accepted an invitation from her rather than from Tommy Shelby. The events of the past weekend disappeared as excitement flooded her. She had to tell Tommy.  
Quickly she stood and ran to his office door. She knocked hurriedly but, in her excitement, didn’t wait for an answer before she burst through the door.  
“OH!” She gasped and froze, standing in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy walked into his office and began to remove his suspenders as Lizzy followed and shut his office door. Lizzy walked around his desk and removed her knickers before Tommy walked up behind her. She bent over his desk as she had multiple times before while he pulled her dress up to give him access. He released a breath as he entered her, pausing for a moment then clenched his jaw, looked straight ahead and began to thrust into her.   
Lizzy was glad he had come to her, she felt sure he would begin sleeping with Alice. She wanted more than to just bend over his desk, but she took what she could get. Tommy kept his eyes straight, not looking at Lizzy’s back or hair, attempting not to listen to her occasional moans. He only wanted release, almost as if it were just to satisfy a deep biological need rather than to find companionship. There was no companionship with Lizzy, though he knew she would like there to be. But she never told him no. She never made him wait or leave. Tommy’s thoughts turned to Alice as he thrust inside Lizzy.   
He thought about the way Alice’s back arched slightly as she leaned over her own desk to write notes. He pictured himself walking up behind her as she did. He was finally getting near the end and he began to thrust harder.   
“Did you hear something?” Lizzy asked, but Tommy ignored her.   
Finally, Tommy closed his eyes as he released all of his pent-up frustration inside the woman bent over his desk. As he did so he heard an “OH!” from across the room and his eyes burst open.  
_______________________________________  
Alice opened the door and gasped in shock. Lizzy was bent over Tommy’s desk facing the door with her dress pulled up over her bum and Tommy stood behind her, his eyes closed as he gave a final thrust and released a breath. Hearing her gasp, Tommy’s eyes opened. Alice stared at the two of them in shock.   
“Alice-“ Tommy started as he began to withdraw himself from Lizzy, but Alice turned and shut the door before he could say more.  
Still unable to process what she had just witnessed, she held onto the door handle behind her and took a few breaths.  
“Fuck!” Tommy said as he stuffed himself back into his pants and walk toward the door.  
Hearing his steps, Alice ran to her desk, threw the letters of acceptance onto it, grabbed her coat and began to run down the hall. Tommy opened the door and could hear heels going by Michael’s office and he followed. As he made it to the end of the hallway, he could just see the top of her head as she raced down the stairs.   
It wasn’t until he was outside that he caught up with her. She had stopped running and was breathing heavy as she stood in the middle of the road.  
“Alice-“ He tried again as he lifted his arms toward her slightly, as if to calm her.  
“Is that what you expect from all of your workers?” Alice asked forcefully.  
“No. You have the wrong idea.”  
“Do I?” she said her eyebrows shooting up. “Forgive me then. I was under the impression that we almost fucked less than 3 full days ago.”  
“Just come back in and we can discuss this.”  
Alice laughed. “Come back in? There? Where the woman I share an office with was just bent over your fucking desk?” She shook her head. “You know, I thought she hated me because I was Jewish or because I was new. I didn’t realize it was because you were fucking her, then flirting with me in the same fucking room, right in front of her!”   
“You should have knocked.” Tommy said, pointing a finger at her; her anger pouring over to him.  
“I should have knocked.” She said calmly before she shook her head in disbelief at his ignorance. “I will finish this event, but after that I wish to be transferred to the floor. Or you can just can me. At this point I don’t fucking care.” She said before she turned and walked away from him.   
___________________________________________  
Tommy stood outside and watched her walk away until she was out of sight. When he finally walked back into his office, he walked past Lizzy without a glance and shut his office door. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and drank it in one swallow, then poured another. He tidied his desk and lit a cigarette. Tommy you fool. He thought to himself before Lizzy knocked on the door to let him know his meeting had arrived.   
_________________________________________  
Alice walked to the nearest phone booth and picked up the receiver.   
“I can’t do this anymore. I’m leaving. I have one task to finish, then I am leaving.” She said fighting back angry tears.  
“What do you mean why? All I have done since I got here is embarrass myself, his family hates me, he’s a fucking….. fucker….” She said, her anger causing her to lose all ability to think clearly.  
“Yes, I got your response to the invitation.” Alice said after a small pause, the distraction of the sudden change of conversation brining a cessation to her anger. “Also, how well do you know his Aunt Polly?”…. “I accidentally said something the other night that I shouldn’t have.”  
She shook her head as the individual on the other line berated her. “I know, I didn’t mean to. She got me drunk and started asking me questions. All I said was that there had been an accident. But I didn’t say what kind!” She quickly added.  
Alice was tired. Birmingham wasn’t going as she had planned; nothing was going as she planned. She didn’t want to listen to any more words of caution or berating.   
“Look. No one knows I am wanted by the police or that you were the one that sent me here to Birmingham. I will see you at the party in three weeks.” Then Alice hung up the receiver.   
She took her time walking home and when she got there, she opened a cabinet, pulled out a bottle of whiskey, and took a drink straight from the bottle.   
_______________________________________________  
Two little girls ran in the back garden, one blonde and the other with golden brown hair. They laughed as they chased each other, until the blond turned and whispered, “There is a wild horse in the forest!”  
“I want to see!” Said the other little girl.  
The blond summoned the girl and they ran toward the forest.   
“Alice!” A woman yelled as she hung clothes. “Be careful! Don’t go past the tree line, darling!”  
The girls laughed and picked up flowers along the forest edge.   
“C’mon! Let’s find the horse!” The blond girl said as she grabbed the other’s hand.   
Against Alice’s mother’s orders, the girls ran into the forest. Jumping over boulders and picking up sticks, swishing them in the air as if they were swords until they came to a large creek.   
“Where do we cross?”   
“I don’t know. The water is higher today.” The little blond said.  
“Look! There’s a log!” The brunette child said pointing to a fallen tree across the water.   
The little brunette stepped onto the log and began to slowly go across. She had gotten a quarter of the way across when she looked back. The little blond looked terrified, watching the high-water rush and hit the log, trickling over the top.   
“You can do it!” She yelled, and the girl stepped onto the log.   
The blond moved slower, scared and unsure. Once the brunette made it across the log she turned and looked at her friend. Suddenly the sound of the rushing creek began to grow. The girls looked upstream to see a large wave coming straight for the log that the small seven-year-old stood. The girls looked at each other and just before the water reached the log, Alice woke up.  
Alice looked around. The sky outside was dark and the air was quiet. She looked at the clock on her mantel, 12:00 a.m. She had passed out around 8 o’clock the evening before after drinking the entire bottle of whiskey. She stood, walked to the washbasin and rinsed her face.   
As she gazed at herself in the mirror, she felt overwhelmingly dejected. She had been warned about Tommy Shelby and his charming façade. Yet, she almost fell for his antics.  
“Alice.” She said aloud to herself. “He is a man. Men fuck. Pull yourself together, you’ve only known him a week.”  
She took another look in the mirror. She would be smarter, better than she had been. After everything she had been through, she hadn’t fought this hard to lose her spirit so easily. She would go in tomorrow, do her job, and do it damn well. Then, she would regroup for her next move at the party with some help from an old friend.


	6. Chapter 6

The following week, Tommy and Alice only spoke about work; and even then, the conversations were short and to the point. Alice had begun planning for decorations, food, and a band. Ironically, Lizzy had begun to speak to her. They too were brief conversations, and no doubt occurred because Lizzy felt she had claimed her territory.   
By the end of Alice’s second week of work. Tommy had accepted that she wanted to move to the floor and had made preparations, though he hadn’t told her in the hopes that she would change her mind. Tommy listened to her make calls as she got ready for their big anniversary. Since her walking in on him and Lizzy, she had spoken very little and the office was quieter than he had remembered it being before she had started working there. She no longer paced the floor or stood to work, instead she sat at her desk and diligently got her things done, leaving before he or Lizzy.   
A strange feeling filled him when he thought about Alice. He knew he wanted to fuck her, he knew that before she left his office the very first time he met her. But there was another feeling. A feeling in the pit of his stomach that squirmed when he thought about her moving to the floor or when she glanced up at him then back at her work without a word or a smile. Tommy had accepted many things that he had done in his life, rarely regretting anything because he knew it would do no good. But the regret the grew in his stomach for the day she had caught them was real and it confused him.   
On Friday evening, Lizzy had left early to give money to Polly to put in the safe. Alice had finished a phone call with a florist when Tommy walked out of his office and over to Lizzy’s desk.

“Alice…” He started as he leaned back on the edge of Lizzy’s desk, his arms crossed as he looked at her.   
Alice stopped and looked up at him.   
“The other day-“  
“Listen.” She said, interrupting him. “I have had a lot going on in my life. Living in a new city, a new neighborhood, starting a new job…. I was shocked, I suppose. You seemed so genuine in your concern when you thought you made me uncomfortable. I just didn’t realize that you that type of man.”  
“What type of man is that?” He asked, leaning his head slightly to the left as he creased his brow.  
Alice looked down at the papers on her desk. “The type that offers a job, for sex.” She said before she tilted her eyes back at him.  
Her words rang in his ears as the regret in his stomach began to bubble once more.   
“If I had known that’s what you expected from me, I never would have accepted this position.” She said.  
“Alice, I don’t expect sex from you for your job. Lizzy and I have a complicated history.”  
“You mean you were an acquaintance when she was a whore?”   
Tommy blinked at her.  
“One of the workers downstairs told me.” Alice confessed, shrugging.  
Tommy released a breath and began to pull out a cigarette. “Yes. I was. And then I gave her this job so she could leave that one behind.”  
“Has she?”  
“Yes. On the occasion that we do,” He paused as he lit his cigarette. “it means nothing.”  
“Doesn’t seem like that for her.” Alice pointed out.  
Tommy gave a small nod of his head, acknowledging the truth in Alice’s words.  
“I’m not used to being told no. I am used to getting what I want and when you told me no…..” Tommy shook his head then looked at her. “I am a man, Alice. I made a mistake. I just needed-“ he cut himself off, but she knew what he was thinking.   
“You were frustrated, and you wanted sex.” Alice offered for him.  
“Yes.” Tommy admitted.  
“Well, your way of releasing it is a lot better than Walter’s.” She said under her breath as she stood.  
“Who’s Walter?” Tommy asked curiously.  
Alice froze, her eyes wide and scared as she realized once more, she had spoken aloud what she meant to have only thought. Quickly she attempted to gain her composure.   
“Uh.. he’s a character in a novel I’m reading.” Alice said, doing a poor job of lying.  
A pause lingered between them as they looked at each other.   
Tommy nodded slowly. He knew she was lying but for the sake of reconciliation he ignored it. “You never told me what it was you wanted that day.” He said trying to change the subject.  
“Oh!” she said as she opened a drawer of her desk, grateful for the change. “I was excited because I had received responses on some of the invitations. I hadn’t been expecting them so soon.”   
Tommy walked to her desk and looked down at the responses.   
“Solomons, Shaffer, Carleton, they all accepted. Then the Governor and even some of England’s wealthiest.” She said with a playful, overdramatic tone. “It seems you are a very important man, Mr. Shelby.” She said with a teasing smile and Tommy knew the ice between them had melted.  
Throughout the next week, things had slowly gotten back to normal. Alice was no longer upset with Tommy. He had acknowledged he had handled the situation poorly and she had decided to forgive him and move on, knowing it was best for her future to do so. She had made mistakes too. Big mistakes. Mistakes that haunt her dreams. Knowing Tommy Shelby for only a week didn’t change that what she had done far over shadowed him sleeping around.  
When it was finally the week of the anniversary party, Alice made preparations to be at the foundation all week. She set up tables, hung decorations, and assisted in setting up the stage. Forty-eight hours before the big day, she stood outside the ballroom doors with Tommy.  
“Now, everything is done. But if you don’t like something, now is the time to tell me.” She said and looked at him for a response.  
He looked down at her, a humorous look in his eye. “Are you going to open the door?”  
“Oh, right.” She said, realizing her mistake and he laughed to himself.  
Alice opened the doors and watched Tommy’s reaction.  
Tables spread around the room with gold tablecloths. Each table had three slim pillar candles ready to reflect off the crystal centerpieces.   
“We will have a large horse ice sculpture over there.” She said as she pointed.  
“An ice sculpture?” He asked rhetorically.  
“Yes… Do you not like it?” She asked, worried because she had already paid for it.  
A large grin crossed his lips as he gave a quick shake of his head. “I like it.”  
“And the rest of it?” She asked, a nervous sound in her voice.   
He nodded as he took it all in and she knew he approved. They drove back to the office, Alice’s spirits high. When they arrived, Tommy poured them both a drink in celebration of her accomplishment.  
“Let’s not celebrate yet.” She said modestly.  
“What are you celebrating?” Lizzy asked, a sour look on her face as she stood in the doorway of Tommy’s office.  
“I just showed Tommy the ballroom.” Alice replied.  
“And?” Lizzy asked as she looked at Tommy.  
“It’s definitely worth celebrating.” Tommy replied, his blue eyes glinting as he looked at Alice.  
Alice looked at her glass bashfully.   
That night Alice smiled as she crawled into bed. As she lay looking at the ceiling, she thought about the look on Tommy’s face when he saw the ballroom and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.   
_______________________________________________  
Another blow to the face threw Alice to the ground. She touched the cheekbone that stung from the force of his fist.  
“Walter, please!” She said attempting to plead with him.  
“You think you can make a fool of me?” He said, as he walked to her and grabbed her by the hair.  
“If you would just listen-“  
“He passed me over! That promotion was mine and he passed me over! Then you go and thank him?” the burly man said as he drug her to her feet by her hair.  
“He bought us dinner, I was being polite!”  
Walter put his hand on her jaw and held it too firmly. “You think I married you so you could embarrass me?”  
“Walter, you’re frustrated. I understand.” Alice said in attempts to soothe him. “We can talk about it if-“  
He threw her face back. “I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT!” he yelled at her.  
Alice rubbed her jaw and gave him a scowl. Walter stared at her, then walked to her and grabbed her face to try and kiss her. Before she could catch herself, Alice pushed his face away with a slap. Anger flashed across his face as he slowly looked at her. Out of nowhere, the back of his hand struck her, busting her lip.   
Walter turned his back to her and ran his hands through his hair. As he did so, Alice took off, running toward the stairs. Hearing her heels on the hardwood floor he turned to see her running.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” He barked and he began to walk toward her.   
_____________________________________________  
Alice woke up and blinked. It was just a dream she thought to herself as her heart beat fast in her chest. It’s all over. She closed her eyes and took a moment as she pushed her dream from her thoughts, burying the guilt and fear of her past.  
She got out of bed and began to get ready for work. With all of her preparations, she had forgotten to get herself something to wear. Her plan was to do a final check at the office, drop by the foundation, then go find a dress.   
As she sat at her desk going over the list for the hundredth time, Tommy walked by. He stopped in front of her desk and leaned over.   
“You’re blocking my light.” She said attempting not to smile as her eyes remained on the paper.   
“How many times are you going to look over that list?” He asked and she could hear the smile in his voice.  
She put the paper down and looked at him, her face finally giving in to the grin that threatened it. They stared at each other, electricity forming between them. Her lips parted and her breathing began to grow heavy as she saw the lust in his eyes.  
Suddenly the phone rang, causing Alice to jump. She blinked and shook her head as she picked up her phone, thinking to herself, what is wrong with you? Honestly, after last time….  
“Um, Shelby Company Limited, Alice.” She said and she paused.  
Tommy watched her, waiting for her to hang up but grew curious as concern washed over her face.   
“I’ll be right over.” She said as she hung up.  
Alice stood, grabbed her coat and began to gather her things.  
“What is it?” Tommy asked concerned.  
“That was a worker at the foundation. She said something’s happened and that I need to come see for myself.”  
“I’ll drive you.”  
Alice ran into the foundation and saw the worker that had called her standing outside the closed ballroom doors.   
“I don’t know how it happened or who did it, we just found it when we called you.” The worker said.  
Alice stood outside the doors, attempting to prepare herself for what may lay inside. Finally, she pushed open the doors and immediately her hand covered her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice looked around the once beautiful ballroom. Tables were lying on their sides and crystal centerpieces lay broken and scattered across the floor. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she took deep breathes trying desperately not to cry in front of Tommy. The two of them walked into the room to examine it further.  
“Was there a broken window or door?” Tommy asked.  
“No sir, no sign that anyone forced their way in.” The woman responded.   
“No one leaves until they are questioned.” Tommy instructed and the woman nodded.  
Alice felt Tommy walk up behind her, “I knew it was too easy.” She said as she knelt down to pick up a piece of crystal.  
“I’m going to call John and Arthur. We will get to the bottom of this.” He said, frustration clear in his voice. “I promise.” He added as he put a hand on her shoulder then walked away to call his brothers.   
Alice looked at the room. She had put so much time and effort into its preparations, the fact that someone could be so destructive hurt her on a personal level. Unable to stand it any longer, she began to lift tables and clean the mess.   
When Tommy reentered the room, Alice was attempting to clean. He watched her for a moment, wondering what she was thinking before he began to help turning over furniture and ordering workers to fetch brooms and other cleaning necessities. They had been cleaning for ten minutes when he heard a sniffle and he froze, looking at Alice. She had her back to him and had since he called his brothers. Alice stood, no longer cleaning. He watched her shoulders shudder a quiet sob and he walked to her.   
“Hey..” He said as he put a hand on her shoulders and she turned to him, burying her face in his chest. “We’ll get to the bottom of this.” He coaxed as he gently wrapped his arms around her.  
Alice shook her head, “Why would someone do this? What have I done to anyone in Birmingham to deserve this? I worked so hard!” She said, tears streaming down her face. “Everything has always had to be so fucking hard! I try and I try, and it still always ends up in fucking shambles!”  
“You can’t take this personal. We have a lot of enemies.” He admitted as he pulled back, putting his hands on her upper arms to look her in the face. “It was probably someone who thinks we don’t pay enough or someone angry that we took their pub.”  
“The party is in just over twenty-four hours.” She pointed out, silent tears still falling.  
“We will get it right.” He assured her.   
“How? All of this had to be ordered in advance. No one will have what we need.”  
“Yes, they will.”  
“Or what?” She asked, frustrated that Tommy was being so unrealistic.  
“If they want to keep their business. They’ll have what we need.” He said with a finality in his voice.   
Alice dropped her eyes to look around the demolished room once more when Arthur, John, Michael, and Isiah walked in.   
“Holy shit.” John said as they looked around the room. “What the fuck happened here?”  
“That is what you’re going to find out.” Tommy said as he turned to them. “Arthur, you and John question every worker here along with some of the older boys who don’t like to follow the rules. Michael, you go call your mum and tell her what happened and that I want them all here helping. This place has to be cleaned and redecorated in twenty-four hours.”   
_____________________________________  
In half an hour the room was full of Shelby family members and close friends. Each member cleaned diligently, with the exception of Polly and Lizzy who spent most of their time whispering to each other and glaring at Alice. Alice, however, pretended not to notice. Each time she picked up a broken piece of crystal or a ripped tablecloth, she felt as if she had been slapped. It wasn’t until she teared up a second time that she excused herself outside to get some air.   
“This is ridiculous.” She said aloud to herself as she stood outside in the cold, almost-winter air. “All of these dreams are messing with your head. Crying over a ripped cloth. Honestly woman.” She continued shaking her head in exasperation.   
Alice turned to look at the window and saw Tommy, helping remove the ripped curtain. You are getting too comfortable. She thought to herself. If you let down your guard, it’s all over. A voice said in the back of her head.   
Tommy saw her looking at him through the window and he followed her outside.  
“Everything alright?” He asked and she nodded silently. He looked at his pocket watch, “We better go find some new decorations, eh?” 

The two of them went through Birmingham, scrounging up what decorations they could. By the time they got back to the foundation, the sun had set, and the temperature dropped. When they walked inside, the ballroom was clean.   
Tommy looked to see John, Esme, Arthur, and Linda gathering their things.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” Tommy insisted.  
“Home. The women think they need their beauty rest if they’re meeting a bunch of toffs and what good are me and Arthur at decorating?” John replied. “Plus, cleaning’s more than what some people did.”  
Tommy looked at him, waiting on him to elaborate.   
“Polly and Lizzy left after you did. Said they weren’t coming back.”  
Tommy released an audible sigh and nodded, allowing John and Arthur to leave.   
Little by little the group dwindled. Finally, the only person other than Tommy and Alice that remained was Ada.   
“I’m surprised you let anyone leave.” Ada said as she adjusted a table.  
“It’s easier to decorate with fewer people. Too many ideas otherwise.” He replied and Ada laughed.  
“You say that as if you decorate ballrooms often.” She chuckled.  
“The more people you have the more ideas on how it should look. It’s her event,” He said as he nodded toward Alice who stood across the room. “It should be how she wants it.”  
“Tommy Shelby,” Ada a tease in her voice. “Letting someone else be in charge? Never thought I’d see the day.”  
Tommy looked at his sister and almost smiled. “Who else is going to be in charge for a party, eh? Curly?”  
Ada shook her head and looked at Alice again, “I like her….” She paused in thought, “Do you think Polly is right? Do you think she is hiding something?”  
Tommy said nothing, only watched the woman across the room as she began to put decorations on tables. It wasn’t until Ada yawned that he looked at his watch. It was almost morning.   
“Ada, go home. Get some sleep.” Tommy ordered.   
“But there’s still tables that need finished.” She tried to argue but Tommy shook his head.  
“We can finish from here. Go home.”  
Ada looked at the ballroom and back at Tommy before nodding and putting on her coat. Tommy walked to Alice, who looked at the door as Ada left.  
“I feel so awful that she stayed here all night helping.” Alice said, a crease forming between her eyebrows as a remorseful look crossed her face.  
“That’s Ada for you.” He replied as he examined Alice’s face.   
He noticed her eyes had begun to get puffy from lack of sleep and he could notice faint frown lines at the edges of her mouth.   
“What can I do?” He asked.  
“I want all the tables to look like this.” She said, showing him her set up.   
Tommy nodded and attempted to help her decorate tables. Alice watched him as he looked at her table and back at his, trying to decipher where he had gone wrong. Unable to control herself she let out a snicker, which drew his attention away from his project.   
“I’m trying to help you and you’re laughing at me?” He asked, a tone of feign incredulity in his voice.  
At that Alice couldn’t control herself and she burst into hysterical laughter, exhaustion catching up with her. Tommy watched her, unable to stop himself from smiling. Alice laughed until she had tears rolling down her cheeks and Tommy chuckled as he walked up to her. He put a hand on her cheek and delicately wiped the tear streak with his thumb. They stared at each other, their eyes searching the other’s. He leaned down, his nose almost touching hers. She began to lean her head up to meet his lips when they heard a bang.   
They looked up to see a chef, along with his kitchen crew walking in the doorway.   
“Which way to the kitchen?” He asked, oblivious to the interruption he had just caused.  
“I’ll show you.” Alice said as she walked away from Tommy, inwardly shaking her head at herself. So much for keeping your guard up.  
Once Alice had shown the chef the kitchen, she walked back into the ballroom to finish decorating. At 2 o’clock in the afternoon the room was completely decorated and the chef, along with the band, the ice sculpture, and the waitstaff had all arrived and been shown their rightful places. Alice stood against the wall and allowed herself to slowly creep down, sitting on the floor. Tommy joined her, looking at their masterpiece.   
“You did good.” He said.   
“Hm? Oh, thank you. But I couldn’t have done anything of this without your help.” She said as she rubbed her tired eyes.   
“We should go if we’re going to be back by 6 o’clock.”  
“I’m not coming.” She said flatly.  
Tommy looked at her.   
“I had my mind on other things, I never got around to getting a dress. I was supposed to get one yesterday but… well…” She said as she motioned to the room. “But it will be alright. Everyone knows what they are supposed to be doing. I had some extra money in the budget so I’d originally hired someone to take charge of manning everyone so that I could enjoy the night, so you’ll have Hilda if you have any questions.” She said with a small, tired smile.  
“But-“ Tommy started but was interrupted.  
“It’s alright. So long as everyone has a good time, that will be enough for me. I don’t have to be there.” She paused as she looked at the man that had spent the past twenty-four hours helping her repair the mess someone had made, never complaining. “I just hope it’s what you wanted when you hired me.”   
Alice laid her head sleepily on his shoulder and released a breath. Tommy buried his nose in her hair, taking in her scent. After more than a day of cleaning and decorating, she still smelt of lemon and lavender and he closed his eyes.   
“It will be.” He replied quietly, before moving to get off the floor. “We should go. I need to get ready and you need rest.”  
Tommy had driven Alice home and she immediately laid on her bed and fell asleep. Two hours later she was awoken by a knock on her door. She attempted to ignore it but the individual on the other side persisted until she growled angrily and leapt out of bed, ready to throw her exhaustion-induced anger at someone.   
Alice walked to the door and threw it open.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice opened the door to find a 10-year-old boy standing on her doorstep holding a large flat box with a smaller square box on top.  
“Uh..” Alice stammered, unsure of what the boy wanted.  
“From Mr. Shelby, Ma’am.” He said as he held out the boxed for her to take.   
Alice took the boxes from the boy, and he tipped his flat cap at her like a man twice his age then he turned and walked away, flipping a large coin in the air and catching it.   
Alice turned, shutting the door with her foot as she took the boxes and placed them on her bed. She opened the small square box to find a pair of silver formal heels. Surely not. Alice thought to herself as she moved them to the side and began opening the large flat box.   
As she opened the box, a large smile crossed her face as she looked at the red velvet dress, covered in silver metal sequins. On the dress was a small card and she picked it up to read, Hilda won’t do. And Alice chuckled. She was careful as she delicately took the dress out of the box, examining its beauty.   
Looking at the clock on the mantle she quickly began to get ready. After washing and fixing her hair and applying her makeup she started to put the dress on, praying it would fit. The dress fit perfectly, flowing down beautifully to the floor. She sat on the bed, looking skeptically at the shoes.   
She looked at the size and slipped on the right heel. It fit.   
“How on earth?” She said as she wondered how Tommy Shelby could possibly know her dress and shoe size.   
Shaking her head, she stood and looked in the mirror. “This will have to do.” She said as she glanced at the clock.   
The party started at 6 o’clock and it was already half past. She knew the walk would take another thirty minutes, so she put on her coat and walked out the door. When she looked up, she saw Johnny Dogs standing by Tommy’s car, a smile on his face. He walked over to the passenger door and opened it.  
“Would you like a ride?” He asked.  
“How long have you been out here?” Alice asked.  
“Tommy sent me an hour ago.”  
Alice looked at him, embarrassed that she had taken so long to get ready with him outside.   
“Well, c’mon then, c’mon! Can’t keep Tommy Shelby waiting!” He said, his voice energetic.   
They arrived and got out of the car. Johnny turned to walk away, and Alice yelled after him, “You’re not coming in?”  
“No. Fancy parties are Tommy’s idea of a good time. Not Johnny Dogs’.” He said with a wink and he walked away.   
Alice walked into the building and felt nervous as she began walking to the ballroom. The doors were open, and a large smile evaded her face as she looked at the group of individuals enjoying their evening. As she walked in the room, her eyes immediately found Tommy’s. He had been watching the door, waiting for her to walk through and when she did, a wave of relief went over him. He grabbed two glasses of champagne and walked to her.   
“I thought you weren’t going to come.” He said handing her a glass.   
Alice shook her head, her smile never leaving her face. “How did you do it?” She asked.   
“Do what?” He asked in return.   
She motioned to her dress and shoes as she took a sip out of her glass.   
“Oh, gypsy magic. I can look at a woman and tell exactly what size dress and shoe she wears.” He said, his face serious as he looked at the crowd.   
Alice stared at him, unsure of whether he was telling the truth or not.  
“And my sister helped.” He said as he turned his head to look at her, humor dancing in his eyes.   
“I have to be honest. I feel as if I’ve fallen into a fairy tale. Someone shows up with a dress, then I get taken to a party. It seems so…..” Alice shrugged lost for words.   
“Well then princess,” Tommy teased, “May I?” He asked as he held out his hand, asking her to dance.   
She accepted and they walked onto the dance floor as the band began to play a slow jazz number. He pulled her close, putting his hand low on her waist as his other held hers between their chests. He stared into her eyes, making her feel vulnerable in a way she both enjoyed and hated. They said nothing during their dance, only looked at each other and felt the attraction between them growing as it had in the weeks past.   
By the time the dance ended, Alice’s smile had faded, and her eyes had begun to darken with desire for the man that held her close.   
“Alice!” She heard Ada say in excitement as she noticed her. “You look beautiful” Ada exclaimed as she held out her hands to Alice, who took them, and Ada examined her dress.   
“Red looks lovely on you!” Ada said. “I told you they’d fit.” She added to her brother.  
“It’s so lovely, thank you. And thank you for helping us last night. I am indebted to you.” Alice said, her words not able to fully convey the gratitude she felt.   
“Don’t be silly. This is a Shelby Company Limited event. If it goes wrong, we all look bad….. not that I wouldn’t help if it wasn’t for the sake of the company.” She added quickly, thinking about what she had just said, and Alice laughed.  
“I thought you weren’t coming.” Lizzy said as she walked up to the group.   
“Apparently, someone wanted me here.” She said as she looked at Tommy while emphasizing her words. “And well, what he wants he gets, doesn’t he?” she said with a chuckle.   
Lizzy stared at Alice, her jaw visibly clenched and her nostrils flaring with anger before she looked at Tommy.   
“Tom, what is that fucker doing here?” Arthur said angrily as he walked up and motioned toward the door.   
A Jewish man with a gold cane stood in the doorway, looking at the large crowd.   
“Fuck.” Tommy said under his breath, remembering that he had invited Alfie and Alice looked at him confused.  
The man saw Tommy and threw out his arms as if he meant to give him a hug. “Tommy.”  
“Alfie.” Tommy said in greeting as he walked up to him. “You accepted the invitation.”  
“I did, yeah. I wasn’t going to come, right? On account of it being a party filled with a bunch of toffs, mate. But then I said to myself, ‘Alfie, you cannot let your best mate Tommy Shelby down.’ And here I am.”   
Alfie looked over and locked eyes with Alice. “You must be her.” he said as he walked to her and held out his hand.   
“Her?” Alice responded curiously holding out hers, politely.  
“Tommy’s rare Jewish gem that he has locked away in this gentile Birmingham.” Alfie said as he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, looking into her eyes, causing Alice to blush and look away.   
Tommy watched with jealousy as she blushed bashfully at Alfie’s flirtatiousness.   
“Yes. This is Alice Hoffman, she is head of events at Shelby Company Limited.” Tommy said unable to stop himself interrupting the moment. “Alice, this is Alfie Solomons, he’s-“  
“He makes the rum.” Alice said remembering the bottle from the Garrison.   
“I do.” Alfie said, his eyebrows rising. “Do you like my rum, treacle?” He asked as he lowered his head to look at her, his eyes almost boring into her soul.   
“Um..” She stammered as she once again felt the heat rising in her cheeks.  
“We should go meet the other guests you’ve invited, eh?” He said to Alice who turned her head his direction but hesitated to take her eyes from Alfie’s.  
“Yes.” She said, almost breathlessly as she finally looked at Tommy, whose jaw was clenched.  
Alice looked one last time at Alfie, who was now wearing a cocky, crooked grin as Tommy herded her away. The two of them walked around the room, meeting guests, all the while Tommy’s eyes remained hard. Alice noticed as he walked around the room with her that he barely looked at her and guilt began to rise inside her.   
Tommy stopped and turned to a small group and said, “Is everyone having a good time?”  
“Oh, yes. Marvelous, marvelous.” Said a man with a gray mustache.   
“Excellent. If you don’t mind, I would like to introduce you to Shelby Company Limited’s Head of Events. Alice Hoffman. Alice, this is Governor Harris.”  
“Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hoffman.” The man with the gray mustache said holding out his hand.   
“Oh, um, thank you. It’s Miss actually, but, it’s an honor sir.” She said as she met his hands and gave a light squeeze in greeting.   
“And this is May Carleton.” May looked Alice reprovingly. “May here is the best horse trainer in England.” Tommy added to the Governor, all the while Alice and May stared at each other, May almost condescendingly.   
As they walked away, Alice looked up at Tommy, who still hadn’t looked at her other than when he introduced her to guests.   
“Is something the matter?” Alice asked.   
“No.” Tommy said as he nodded a greeting to an elderly woman.   
“Are you sure? Have I done something? You haven’t looked at me since before I started meeting guests. Is this about Mr. Solomons?”  
Tommy said nothing only, continued to walk.  
“I’m sorry.” She said, grabbing his wrist and stopping him. “You told me you wanted him on the guest list...I didn’t know that you weren’t being serious.”   
Tommy finally turned to look at her and sighed. “I did.” He admitted. “And I was.. I don’t like how he looked at you. He’s.. unpredictable. You don’t need to be around him without someone else present.”   
Alice cocked her head slightly at him. “Unpredictable? He’s dangerous? Should he be here?” she asked as she searched the room for him.  
“Alfie is fine, he’s just… I don’t want you with him, especially in private.” Tommy sniffed and looked away, clenching his jaw once more and Alice understood.  
“It’s not that he’s unpredictable or that you didn’t like how he looked at me…. You didn’t like how I responded.” She said as she tried to search his eyes, unable to contain the fear that had begun to bloom inside her chest.   
Tommy turned to looked at her eyes and saw something in them he didn’t understand.  
“I’m sorry.” She said as she lowered her eyes. “I didn’t mean to-…. I-“  
Tommy moved his hand to put a knuckle under her chin and raise it, but she flinched, as if she were expecting him to hit her and he stopped. Alice’s fear grew and her breathing quickened before she looked at him to find Tommy’s face filled with concern rather than anger.   
“Um, excuse me. I just, uh, I need a moment.” She said before she hurried out of the ballroom.   
Alice walked down the hall looking at the stone walls, attempting to gain her composure.   
“What are you doing?” she heard an angry hiss and turned around. “Coming in here with a dress like that, meeting everyone. You are supposed to be being discrete!”


	9. Chapter 9

Alice turned and came face to face with May Carleton, who grabbed Alice’s arm and pulled her aside to be hidden from passersby.   
“I know! I wasn’t even going to come but Tommy bought me this dress and shoes. He wanted me here and-“  
“Oh, yes. I know how convincing Tommy Shelby can be.” May said scornfully.  
“What happened between the two of you?” Alice asked curiously.   
“It doesn’t matter, this isn’t about me and Tommy Shelby. It’s about you. What if someone recognizes you?”  
“I’ve been thinking about that. Tommy knows the police, he knows powerful people, maybe he can help.”   
“Help?” May scoffed.   
“Why did you tell me to come here if you don’t trust him.” Alice said hatefully.  
May released a breath and looked down, her demeanor changing. “I do trust him. I’m just afraid.”   
“Of what?”   
“I saw how the two of you danced.” She said as she looked at Alice with pity in her eyes. “He is a very charming man. But if you tell him too much…. If he tries to help and it goes wrong, then you and I are both in danger. Good intentions sometimes lead to more trouble.”  
“Are you speaking about him or yourself?” Alice asked looking at May. “No one knows that you hid me. No one has to know. I can tell Tommy what happened and leave you out of it.”  
“No.” May said with a finality.  
“It’s not your decision! I did it! Not you! If I choose to tell him then I will.”  
“I’m scared for you!” May said as she grabbed her wrist.  
“No, you’re not! You’re afraid for yourself! That it will hurt your precious reputation or something and you’re jealous!”   
“Jealous?” May said taken aback.  
“That Tommy looks at me the way you want him to look at you!”  
Immediately Alice’s cheek began to sting from the abrupt slap May had placed on her face.   
“How dare you. I helped you. I’m the one that told you you’d be safe in Birmingham and who told you who to go to seeking work.” May said, her tone a mixture of anger and hurt. “If you want to give your heart to that man, then have at it. It’s not as if you have a good record of selecting men. I helped you the last time, but I won’t do it again. You’re on your own now. I want no part of this.” She said before turning and walking away.   
Alice rubbed her cheek, the sting from May’s slap and insult of Alice’s love record still fresh. She watched as May walked back into the ballroom, followed by Tommy’s coming out.   
“There you are.” He said. “Are you alright?”  
Alice nodded.   
Tommy gently placed his forefinger under her chin and raised her face, noticing the sad expression in her eyes. This night was not ending how he planned.   
“Come back in and enjoy the party.” He said delicately. “Eh?”  
Unable to control himself, he leant down and placed a light kiss on her lips. Alice responded by putting her hands on the sides of his face and drawing him in for a second, deeper kiss. They pulled back from the kiss and Tommy looked at her, pleased to see that the look in her eyes was brighter. He walked with her back into the ballroom where they enjoyed the rest of the evening, all thoughts and memories of Tommy’s anger and May’s disapproval pushed away.   
By the end of the night, John and Arthur were drunk and the large group had all disappeared. The last to leave were Alfie and his men  
“Now listen, treacle, if you ever get tired of this pig infested world,” He said waving his hand around motioning to Birmingham, “There is always Camden Town, welcoming to all Jewish women.” he added looking her body up and down with approval.  
Alice laughed, “Thank you, but I have a very good employer.” She said as she looked at Tommy, who was watching their interaction.  
“Mm. Yes, I’m sure he uh, pays well.” Alfie replied.  
“It was nice meeting you. If I am ever in London, I give you my word I will pop by.” Alice said with a chuckle.  
“Mm. You do that.” Alfie responded before he walked out the door. A mischievous look in his eyes at the thought of her coming to Camden.   
“Lizzy.” Tommy said, as he walked and stood beside her. “I know it was you.”  
“What was me?” Lizzy asked.  
“I know you used the office key to get in and destroyed the ballroom.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lizzy responded; her voice flat.  
“Polly told me.” Tommy lied and Lizzy looked at him in shock, confirming his suspicions. “If you do anything like that again, destroy any Shelby Company Limited events or property, I will fire you and you will return to laying on your back for a few pence an hour.”  
Lizzy looked at him, tears growing in her eyes at the seriousness of his threat.   
“And you will make peace with Alice.” He ordered, staring her in the eyes.   
A tear fell from Lizzy’s eyes as she turned and left the ballroom.   
Alice walked outside into the cold night air and looked at the moon. The night hadn’t gone like a fairy tale as she originally thought it would but, in the end, she had a wonderful time and it was all thanks to Tommy Shelby.  
“How bout I drive you, eh?” Tommy suggested and Alice nodded.  
As Tommy drove Alice home the attraction that had been growing between them seemed to come back all at once, the intensity almost too much to handle. They didn’t say anything on their drive, nor were they touching, but the air was thick with sexual tension to the point that Alice could feel her desire tingling between her legs.   
Tommy parked in front of Alice’s flat and looked at her. She stared straight ahead, attempting to control her heaving chest. He grabbed her hand and she slowly turned her head to look at him, her lips parting. Tommy pulled her arm gently, asking her to lean toward him and she obliged as he leaned in toward her. He kissed her lightly once more before the intensity between them was too much and they kissed passionately, their tongues desperate to taste each other. Tommy moved his hand from her face, down her arm and onto her hip. Slowly he began to pull her dress up, putting his hand between her thighs and onto her knickers. His erection pulsated as he found her knickers already moist.   
Alice pulled away from their kiss. “Come in.” She instructed, breathlessly and Tommy nodded once before he reached and opened his door.   
They met at the doorstep, where Tommy pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Alice could feel his erection against her and involuntarily moaned with desire. Tommy put his hand behind her back and moved the two of them against the door, which she opened quickly.   
As she had before, she put her hands in the shoulders of his jacket and helped him out of it. Too impatient to wait for either of them to be undressed, Tommy pulled her dress up and unfastened her stockings, sliding her knickers down as she took off her own coat. Frantically, as if afraid she would stop him again, he removed his suspenders and freed himself.   
Cursing himself inwardly for letting her dress fall, he lifted it once more as he pushed her against a wall. Once her dress was lifted, she wrapped one leg around him as he slowly slid into her. She tilted her head back, her eyes closed, and her mouth opened as if releasing a silent gasp as he filled her. Tommy had been with countless women in his life, but none had been as wet and welcoming as she was in that moment.   
He pulled himself out slowly and reentered her, driving himself deeper each time. They kissed as he did so, Alice reveling in the feel of him deep inside her. Finally, unable to control himself, Tommy lifted her other leg and carried her to the bed, crawling on top of her. Tommy buried his face in her neck as he pushed harder and deeper inside her, her moans giving him motivation. Alice grabbed a handful of his hair as the feeling inside her began to intensify.   
Tommy slowed slightly as he began to lift her dress up farther, desperate to see and feel her breasts. Alice leaned up and helped him remove her dress, freeing her body before she unbuttoned and removed his shirt, all the while Tommy continued to push himself into her. Alice put her hands on the inside of Tommy’s trousers and pushed down as much as she could, Tommy slid them down to his knees and paused as he completely removed them.   
“No. Please don’t stop.” Alice begged, close to her climax.   
At her plea Tommy, reentered her and quickened the pace once more, thrusting into her and listening to her moans grow louder. He grabbed her breast, massaging it as he kissed her. Alice put her heel into the bed and shifted her hips, matching his thrust as the feeling in her legs and lower stomach grew. Tommy watched her face as she drew closer. With each breath, her moans began turning to whines, getting louder with each deep thrust as a crease formed between her eyebrows.   
Alice fought her climax, not wanting to give in so easily but Tommy could feel her begin to quiver around him. He leaned down and kissed below her ear, which sent her convulsing around him as her eyes rolled back. Tommy made a fist in her sheets as each pulsation of her orgasm grew tighter until he couldn’t stop himself from releasing inside her.   
They lay there panting, their eyes locked on one another’s.  
“Fuck.” Tommy said as he tried to catch his breath, causing Alice to laugh.  
Tommy removed himself and rolled onto the bed. He looked over to find Alice already looking at him, licking her dry lips.  
He turned on his side, facing her and said, “Don’t go to the floor. Stay where you are, right outside my office.” He said as he brushed a tendril of hair from her forehead.   
Alice blinked at him; she had forgotten she had asked to be moved.   
“Is that really what you want?” She asked, skeptically.  
“Yes.”  
“What about Lizzy?”  
“What about her?”  
“I think it was her. She’s the one that destroyed the ballroom.” Alice confessed, turning her gaze to the ceiling.   
“I’ve taken care of it.” Tommy said.  
“I was right! It was her?” Looking back at him with shock.  
“Yes.”  
“Why would….” Alice breathed as she shook her head, looking away from him.  
“It ended alright, eh? We got it together, it was a success.”  
“She’s not going to stop.” Alice said as she leaned up and away from him as frustrated tears grew in her eyes.   
“Yes, she will.” Tommy said as he leaned up and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her neck.   
She paused for a moment as he continued to kiss her neck. “Mr. Shelby are you trying to seduce me again?” She asked playfully, turning the conversation.  
“Mm. Is it working?” He asked in her ear.   
Alice chuckled and turned to him in mock seriousness, “Not a bit.”  
Tommy smiled and moved down on the bed, grabbing her hips and pulling, causing her to lay.   
“What about now?” He asked as he grazed his teeth on the inside of her thigh.  
“No. Not even now.” Alice teased.  
“Mm. Now?” He asked as he moved his mouth higher on her thigh.  
“N-no..” She said as her breathing began to change.  
“What about… now?” He asked as he buried his tongue inside her.   
“Oh, fuck. Yes.” She moaned breathlessly.  
She held the gun up, toward the light as she heard a car door slam.   
“Wait, it’s me!” May said as she held up her hands and Alice lowered her gun.   
“What happened?” May asked as she looked at Alice’s bloodstained dress and then turned her gaze to the flames that engulfed the large country house.   
Alice looked down at the blood covered gun then glanced at May and shook her head at a loss of words.   
“I can’t stay here.” Alice said finally. “When the firemen and the police get here… they’ll know.”  
“Come with me.” May said after a moment’s pause and Alice took one last look at the house, pulled a green silk handkerchief from her pocket and walked toward May’s car, hearing sirens in the distance.  
_________________________________________________  
Alice woke with a start and looked around the room, finding reality.   
“What is it?” Tommy asked.   
Alice looked at him, “Um. Nothing. Bad dream.” She said, wondering how long he had been watching her.   
“I should go.” Tommy said as he leaned up and stretched.  
“But it’s so early.” Alice said as she leaned up.   
Tommy turned and looked at her with a small smile, “It’s after noon.”  
“What?” Alice said laughing as she looked at the clock. “Well, I guess we were due some sleep after the last forty-eight hours.”  
Tommy nodded in agreeance as he fastened his trousers and pulled on his shirt. Alice watched him, her naked body wrapped in her blankets.   
“Tommy….” Alice started and Tommy turned to look at her as he buttoned his shirt. “You have done bad things… haven’t you?” She asked.  
Tommy blinked at her. “Yes.” He said finally as he reached in his pocket for his cigarettes.   
“Do you ever… uh… If a friend was in trouble… um…” Alice hesitated, May’s words ringing in her voice.  
Tommy watched her, his curiosity growing.   
“What’s the worst thing a person could do?” Alice said finally, May’s words winning the inner battle.   
“Betray my trust.” Tommy said after thinking for a moment and lighting his cigarette. “Why?”  
“No reason.” Alice said, her stomach dropping in dread. “I’ll see you Monday.” She said faking a smile before Tommy bent down and kissed her in goodbye.   
Alice slept very little the remainder of the weekend as the dread that filled her grew with every replay of his words. She had betrayed his trust. She lied from the moment she arrived in his office. The only thing that gave her a small amount of peace, was the decision that she would tell him on Monday morning. She would tell him everything. It would be better for him to find out from her than someone else.   
___________________________________________________  
Tommy sat in his office at 8 o’clock on Monday. He had told Lizzy to work in their gambling den for the day as he was still angry with her… And he wanted the office to himself and Alice. At five after there was a knock on the door and Tommy looked up to see Sergeant Moss.   
“A moment, Mr. Shelby?” Moss asked and Tommy motioned to a seat.   
“No, I don’t need to sit. I just came by to tell you why I couldn’t find anything on an Alice Hoffman.” He said and Tommy watched him intently.  
Moss walked to Tommy’s desk and dropped a thin file on it.   
“Alice Hoffman is dead.”


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy stared at Sergeant Moss a moment before he leaned forward in his chair and said, “What?”  
“Alice Hoffman.” Sergeant Moss said bluntly. “She’s dead. Drowned in a creek south of Glasgow in 1903.”  
Tommy’s eyes were still wide as he scanned the room, attempting to put together his thoughts. Finally, he looked down at the file Moss has placed in front of him and said, “Thank you. You may go.”   
_________________________________________  
Alice was late to work on Monday as a result of rehearsing what she was going to tell Tommy. She could hear another pair of shoes on the floor ahead of her and it wasn’t until she neared the end of the hall, that she saw the back of a policeman walking into Tommy’s office.   
Her heart began to race as anxiety filled her. Had they found her?   
She walked lightly closer to the door to listen.   
“….I came to tell you why I couldn’t find anything on an Alice Hoffman.”  
Alice’s eyes went wide. He’s been having me investigated, she thought frantically. He doesn’t trust me… her thoughts raced as fear welled up inside her.   
“Alice Hoffman is dead.”  
Hearing these words, Alice panicked and turned on her heals, careful to walk lightly until she was far enough that they couldn’t hear her steps.   
Alice ran without stopping until she had reached her flat and she leaned against her door, out of breath. Tears ran down her cheeks as she lowered herself to the floor and sobbed. She was too late; he already didn’t trust her and now he had proof that she had lied to him.   
________________________________________________  
Tommy didn’t know what to do. He read the file on Alice Hoffman multiple times during the day as he awaited Alice, or whatever her name is, to come into the office. By 5 o’clock, Alice hadn’t shown.   
She lied. The entire time, she fucking lied. He thought to himself. So did Grace… he inwardly pointed out. Tommy sighed and stood, grabbed the folder and walked out of his office.   
_________________________________________________  
“Dead?” Polly asked, her eyebrows up as she opened the file Tommy handed to her.   
“Yes. Apparently, Alice Hoffman lived in the country, south of Glasgow with her parents. She was playing with her cousin, Juliet, when they went into the forest against her mother’s order. The creek was up and it caused a beaver dam to break up river. The wave knocked her off and she drowned.” Tommy explained quickly.  
“Then who has been working in your office for the past month?”   
“I don’t know.” Tommy said as he released a frustrated breath. “She didn’t come in today and I went by her flat but there was no answer.”  
“Thomas.” Polly said with disapproval in an I-told-you-so way.  
“What Polly?” Tommy said as his frustration grew. “What?”  
“Well, I did tell you she was hiding something.” Polly pointed out as she pursed her lips and looked at the folder. “So, what now?”  
“I don’t know.” Tommy replied as he sat and leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling.   
“What do you know exactly? Other than the fact that I was right.” Polly said with a smug grin.  
Tommy cleared his throat as he leaned forward and took out a cigarette. “When she gets to the office tomorrow I-“  
“When she gets to the office tomorrow?” Polly repeated exasperatedly. “Tommy, she lied to you. To all of us. And you are going to let this go until tomorrow? Who knows what she has seen or heard and reported back on.”  
“She doesn’t know that we know.” Tommy said.  
“Then why wasn’t she in the office today?”  
“It was an eventful weekend. I’m sure she-“  
“Why are you defending her?” Polly insisted and Tommy leaned back and exhaled a harsh breath.  
Polly stared at Tommy reading his face. “Oh, Tommy.” She said in a mix of sympathy and annoyance.  
Tommy clenched his jaw and said nothing.   
“Why is it when a pretty girl walks in and lies about who she is, you can’t resist her?” Polly rolled her eyes. “So that’s it then? You’re going to wait until tomorrow before you talk to her?”   
“I told you. I already tried her flat she wasn’t there! Did you listen to anything I said?”   
“Oh, I listened Tommy. It’s you who never listens to me.” Polly said before mumbling, “No one ever fucking listens to me.”  
Tommy drove home from Polly’s, wondering who this woman was. Was anything that she had told him the truth, or was it all lies? Was she even half Gypsy? Or half Jewish?....Jew…. Alfie. Tommy thought about the interaction between the two of them at the party. They kept each other’s gaze; her cheeks flushed every time he spoke to her... Was she his lover that he sent to get information? Buy she didn’t react when he first mentioned Alfie’s name for invitations…..  
By the time he reached his large estate house, Tommy had multiple theories about where she came from. Each one was just as confusing as the next, with large holes in each of them. Deciding he would wait until tomorrow; Tommy drank whiskey until he carried himself to bed.   
_______________________________________  
Alice paced in her flat, trying to decide what to do. When Tommy had knocked earlier in the evening, she froze, staring at the door. Her mind kept telling her to open the door and explain everything, but her body wouldn’t move. She was afraid. She knew what he was capable of. If he knew she had lied, would he kill her?   
Hours after Tommy had left, another knock landed on her door. Thinking it was him again, she took a deep breath, gathering her courage. When she finally opened the door she stopped, shock running across her face as Polly Shelby stood on her doorstep.   
“May I?” Polly asked as she stepped in, not waiting for a response.  
Alice stepped back and watched her.  
“Well, you have certainly made a mess of things, haven’t you?” Polly said as she looked around the flat.  
Alice knew Polly didn’t like her, and because her honesty would be best received with Tommy, she decided to lie. “Sorry?”  
Polly cut her eyes toward Alice. “I said. You have made a mess of things haven’t you, Alice? Except, your name’s not Alice… is it?”  
“W-what?” Alice said, still attempting to keep her façade.  
“Yes. We know.” Polly said as she pursed her lips before adding, “Tommy knows.”  
Alice said nothing. Only looked at Polly a moment before she lower eyes slightly.  
“So, who are you?” Polly asked as she took the hatpin out of her hair and sat on the sofa casually, as if Alice had invited her for tea and a chat.  
Alice remained silent.   
“Look, Whatever-your-name-is. I don’t like you; I’ve never liked you. And Tommy is too soft to do what needs to be done.” Polly stood and Alice could feel her heart rate increase. “I imagine he sees too many similarities between his late wife and you. You both lied about who you were.” Polly stared Alice strait in the eyes, “But, I’m not soft.”  
Polly took her hatpin and pointed it at Alice.   
“Who sent you?” Polly asked as she pressed the tip of the pin into Alice’s cheek, not quite breaking the skin.  
Alice stared at Polly; her mind made up that she would not let Polly see her break. Without warning, Polly withdrew the pin and slashed it across Alice’s face. Alice gasped and put her hand on her cheek, examining the blood. Alice looked back up at Polly, determination and anger covering her face. They stared at each other in a standoff.   
Suddenly, both of the women moved. Alice ran toward her bedside table as Polly pulled a blade from her pocket and went toward her. Polly stumbled over a chair Alice had pulled in her way, giving Alice enough time to open the drawer and pull out the gun.   
Alice pointed it at Polly, who froze and stared into the barrel.   
“You going to shoot me? Do you know what would happen if you shot me?” Polly goaded, attempting to distract Alice. “The Peaky Blinders would never stop until they found you. And Tommy? Well, Tommy would never forgive you.”  
Alice waivered for a moment as Polly mentioned Tommy, giving Polly the motivation to reach for the gun. Out of instinct, Alice pulled the trigger and Polly fell to the floor.   
Alice panicked and ran to the door, gun in hand. Alice flung it open and ran down the road. She reached the end of the road as a car pulled up. Pointing the gun at the driver’s window she ordered, “Get out!”  
An older man slowly opened the door, his hands up.   
“Get out! Now!” Alice yelled, in panic.  
The man got out of the car and slowly walked to the side as Alice got in and shut the door, never lowering her gun. Alice stepped on the accelerator and drove, unsure of where she was going.   
Alice weighed her options. She knew she couldn’t go to May, but her brain was blank. She couldn’t think of any people or cities. She set her destination on London as it appeared to be the only city in England that she could think of. She drove as fast as she could, hoping she had enough petrol in the car to get her there. As she neared the outskirts, a thought came to her mind. It was risky because he was Tommy’s colleague, but it was the only chance she had.   
Alice abandoned her car outside of Camden Town, grabbed the gun, and ran the remainder of the way.   
“Um, can you help me?” She asked a woman as she tucked her gun behind her back not wanting to scare her or cause a scene.   
The woman scowled at her and pulled away.   
“Excuse me, Sir. Can you help me please, I’m trying to find-“ she said as she turned to another passerby.  
“Gerroff me!” The man slurred as he drunkenly turned down an alley.  
Alice groaned in frustration and put her hand on her head. She felt as though she couldn’t breathe. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and held the gun up.   
“Easy treacle.” Alfie said as he looked in Alice’s eyes.  
Alice’s chest heaved with her breaths and her eyes were wide and frightened. They stared at each other for a moment before she slowly lowered her shaking gun.  
“I-I need your help.” She stammered, holding back tears. “Please.”  
_____________________________________________________  
“Alright. Now, drink this.” he said as he handed her a glass of whiskey to calm her nerves. She sat on his sofa and held the glass with a shaking hand, but didn’t drink.   
“What’s happened?” He asked as he sat in a chair across from her.   
“They’re going to come after me.” Alice said as tears began to well in her eyes.  
“Who?”   
“The Shelbys. The Peaky Blinders. All of them.” She continued as her breathing picked up again.   
“Why?” Alfie said patiently, his curiosity peaked.   
“I lied. And then I shot her.” A tear escaped her and ran down her cheek.   
Alfie stared at her, trying not to get frustrated with her short, less-than-helpful answers. “Who?”  
“Oh my god, I shot her.” Alice said as she stood, not listening to Alfie’s question. “I sh- I shot her. Oh my god, I can’t breathe.” Alice put her hands over her stomach as she tried to catch her breath.   
“Right, well. First, let’s just put the gun down.” Alfie said as he held out his hand for the gun, but Alice pulled it closer to her. “It’s alright, love.” He coaxed as he continued to slowly move his hand for the gun, and she stared at him with panicked eyes.   
He grabbed the gun and began to pull it from her hands, her grip tight and reluctant to let go. When he finally pulled it from her grip, he set it to the side and put his hands on her upper arms.   
“It’s alright.” He repeated as she put a hand on her chest.  
Alice collapsed to her knees, gasping for air as her body gave in to the panic and Alfie caught her. He attempted to calm her down but to no avail. She heaved for air until everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice lay conscious a moment before opening her eyes. The room was warm and the bed she was in was soft. It was just a dream. She pleaded inwardly before she flicked open her eyes and sleepily looked around the room. The curtains were pulled to, keeping out the sunlight and there was a fire crackling across the room. As the memories of the night before came rushing back, she closed her eyes. She could hear the cold winter air blowing outside the window and she pulled the blankets up around her neck, curling into a ball. She felt safe in this bed and the thought of facing her actions terrified her. Maybe if I don’t open my eyes again, it will all disappear. She thought to herself.  
She lay a while longer before giving up on her wish. She pushed back the blankets reluctantly and allowed her feet to hover over the floor a moment before finally standing. She pushed aside the curtains and immediately squinted and turned her face from the brightness. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed small snow flurries falling from the sky. She released the curtain and the room fell dark once more, only illuminated by the fire. She walked toward the door, stopping to examine a picture on the chest of drawers. It was of three men, one of whom was clearly Alfie. They were in uniform, dirt on their faces.   
Taking a deep breath, she walked to the door and opened it. The remainder of the house was bright and illuminated, with gold candlesticks and picture frames reflecting the light. Her stomach rumbled as she smelled toast. She walked through the sitting room which was attached to the dining room and stopped as she found a plate of freshly made toast and jam.   
As she picked one up, she heard, “Morning.” In a nonchalant tone and she jumped. Alfie was sitting in the same chair he had the night before, reading his paper.   
“I-I didn’t know you were here…” She said as she began to put the toast down.  
Alfie took his eyes from his paper and looked at her. “This is my house.” He pointed out as a crease formed between his brows. “Eat the toast. Then you can tell me what the fuck is going on.” He continued casually as he looked back at his paper.  
Alice picked up the toast and walked to the sofa and sat. She ate slowly as she tried to think of how she would explain everything, and a thought occurred to her.  
“You… you didn’t call Tommy, did you?” She asked, a cheek full of toast.  
He looked up from his paper, the crease still between his eyebrows as he considered her. He removed the glasses from his nose and folded his paper as he leaned forward.   
“No. Not yet.”  
“Yet?” She asked as she swallowed.  
“Why don’t you tell me what happened, and we can go from there.” Alfie said as he leaned his head toward her and raised his eyebrows.   
“I lied to them.. the Shelbys. They found out about it.” She didn’t want to reveal too much information but knew for him to truly help her, she needed to tell him at least part of the truth.   
“And you shot someone?” Alfie pressed.  
Alice dropped her eyes before nodding.   
“Who?”  
Alice inhaled a shaky breath. “P-Polly.”  
“Fuck off!” Alfie said as he leaned back and intertwined his fingers, a small grin on his face.  
“It’s true.” She said, knowing he didn’t believe her.   
“You shot Polly fucking Shelby?” He chuckled “Do you have a fucking death wish?”  
“Well, at least you think it’s funny.” She said as she stood and walked toward the dining room to put away the remainder of her toast.   
“They’ll come for you. You do know that?”   
“Yes. I know which is why I ran and came here.” She said as she turned to him, finding him standing behind her.  
“Mm.” He grunted softy as his eyebrow twitched, “And why did you come here?”  
“I-I… I don’t know…” She admitted as she stared in his eyes. “I though- I thought you could help me. Get me out of the country or something.”  
Humor crossed Alfie’s face. “Well, you know treacle, Tommy Shelby is a dear, dear friend of mine.” He said as he took a step back and put his hand over his heart.   
Alice exhaled a breath and searched the room with her eyes in disappointment.   
“Why should I help you?” Alfie asked as he looked at her, his hand still over his heart.   
She stared at him for a moment before saying with every ounce of genuineness she possessed, “Because I have no one else to turn to.”  
____________________________________________  
“Where is she?” Tommy asked his sister as he walked in the front doors of the hospital.   
“There is a bullet lodged in her shoulder, the doctors are trying to get it out.” Ada said as she fell in step beside him.   
“And her arm?”   
“We don’t know anything yet.”  
Tommy put his hand over his mouth and clenched his jaw before bowing his head and saying in a frustrated voice, “And we’re sure it was-“ Tommy cut himself off, unable to say the words.  
“Alice.” Ada finished for him as she looked at her brother. “That’s what she said. And she was brought here by a gentleman from that neighborhood.” Ada said, sympathy in her voice.   
Tommy looked at his sister and thought for a moment when Arthur and John walked in.  
“Not there.” Arthur announced to the Shelby group.  
John held his hands out, “Yeah well, she fucking knows she’ll get more than just blinded when we find her.”  
“John! You’d kill a woman?” Ada said incredulously.  
“She shot Polly.” John said with a shrug. “’Course I would. Just like Polly would kill for you.”  
Ada looked at Tommy, who looked at his brother.   
“So, brother,” Arthur started, “What the fuck happened? Last we saw, Alice was at the party and everything was fucking fine.”  
“Yeah, then she goes and shoots our fucking Aunt.” John adds as he fell into a chair, throwing his hands up.   
“I never would have thought it… Alice.” Arthur said shaking his head.  
“Her name’s not Alice.” Tommy said finally and the group looked at him.  
“What? Then who the fuck is she?” John asked.  
“I don’t know.” Tommy said as he sat.   
“And why did she have a gun if you said she told you she didn’t want one?”   
“I don’t know.”  
“And-“   
“I don’t know, John. Alright? I don’t FUCKING know!” Tommy yelled as he leaned forward and stared at John.   
The room went quiet as Tommy’s frustration flared.   
“Has anyone noticed her doing anything suspicious? Heard phone calls, seen her talking to someone, anything?”   
The room mumbled a bunch of ‘no’s and shook their head except, Tommy noticed, for Isiah. Isiah sat staring at his hands, not moving or making eye contact with anyone.   
“Isiah?” Tommy said, and he looked up.  
“I may have seen her talking to someone at the party.”  
“And why haven’t you mentioned this until now?” Arthur chastised.   
“I didn’t think it was important. Thought it was just two women having a row over Tommy.” Isaiah defended.  
“Who?” Tommy insisted.  
“I don’t know her name. Brown hair, yellow dress.” He described as he shrugged.  
“May.” Tommy said, immediately knowing who Isiah was describing.   
“The horse trainer?” Arthur asked skeptically.  
Without answering, Tommy stood and began putting on his flat cap.  
“Where are you going?” Ada asked.  
“To get some fucking answers.” Tommy said as he left, without looking back. “Keep Finn by a phone, I will call when I get some.”  
_______________________________________________  
Alice sat in Alfie’s house, awaiting his return. She looked at the pictures on his wall and tried to avoid his maid. She had found a shelf of books beside a large arch window and grabbed one.   
When Alfie walked in that evening, she was lounging on the sofa reading.   
“Please, make yourself comfortable.” He said casually as he walked to the drinking cart.  
Alice shut the book and jumped up, looking at him expectantly.  
Alfie took a drink as he eyed her, then he pulled some papers out of his pocket and held them up. “America. Boat leaves tomorrow night.”  
Alice reached for the papers, but Alfie pulled them away.   
“What did you lie about?” He asked, squinting his eyes at her.  
Alice looked at him then the papers, and back at Alfie. “My name.”  
Alfie stared at her.   
Alice sighed, “My real name isn’t Alice.”  
Alfie gave a chuckle as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I put that together myself. What is your name then?”  
Alice looked away as she wrestled with herself. “Juliet.” She finally said through gritted teeth, as if it were painful to say her name out loud.  
“Mm. And who is Alice?” Alfie wasn’t giving up. He had the papers she wanted; he had all the power.  
“My childhood cousin. She drowned when we were 7.”  
“Are you even Jewish?” He asked.  
“That is your concern? Whether or not I’m Jewish?”  
He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows.  
“Yes! For fucks sake. I am Jewish. My father was Jewish, my mother was Irish that’s all true. It’s just the name that was a lie.” Alice threw her hands up in frustration.  
“Then why lie?”   
“Why does anybody lie?” Alice yelled, turning away and walking toward the window. Alfie watched her as she hugged her arms tight to her body and sighed. “I know my request is odd, Mr. Solomons. But I swear to you. If you just help me get out, the moment I step off the boat in America I will write to you telling you everything and answering any question you have. You have my word.” Alice looked at him, her eyes pleading.  
Alfie read her eyes and held up the papers. “Should I change them to Juliet, then?”   
Alice gave a small, thankful grin. “No. Alice is my name now. Juliet is gone.”  
“Mm.” Alfie said curiously.   
___________________________________________________  
Tommy arrived at May’s mansion and proceeded to ring the bell and knock on the door profusely. The butler opened the door, looking highly affronted at the incessant knocking but Tommy didn’t care, nor did he wait for an invitation inside.  
“I need to see Mrs. Carleton.”  
“I’m afraid Mrs. Carleton is in indisposed.” He said curtly.   
Tommy stopped and looked at the butler, staring at him until the butler stammered and said, “I will go check with the maid.” And walked away.   
Fifteen minutes later May walked into the parlor, where Tommy was pacing in front of the fire.   
“Well, this is unexpected.” May said as Tommy stopped and looked at her.  
“She shot my Aunt.” Tommy said as he exhaled smoke from his cigarette.  
“What?”   
“Alice. Shot my aunt.” Tommy said looking at May who put a hand over her mouth and sat down. “What’s her real name?”  
May’s eyes crept toward Tommy. “Sorry?”  
Tommy clenched his jaw, angry that she was lying to him. “You sent her to Birmingham. I know it was you, because you were seen talking to her at the party.” Tommy’s finger was pointing accusatorily at May. “You sent her to Birmingham, you lied to me, you helped her lie to me, and now you are hiding her from me. Is she here?” He asked as he looked at the ceiling as if he could see through the walls.   
May stared at Tommy, her eyes alarmed at his temperament. “No, she’s not here.”  
“May, tell me what happened. I need to know everything starting with her real name.”  
She exhaled, “Her real name is Juliet Brickley. Her father worked with mine occasionally when we were children.   
“I thought her father was a merchant?”  
“He was. He made the finest leather; he would make saddles and things for the horses. He would bring her when he would come to do business and we would run in the fields together.”  
“And?”  
She looked at him nervously, not wanting to continue. He offered her his cigarette, which she accepted. “When her mum ran off with another man, her father brought her to stay with us for a week while he went to look for her. We became very close.”  
Tommy was losing patience; he didn’t care about their childhood story. He just wanted to know why she entered into his life. “Why did you send her to Birmingham?”  
“One night, she called me, terrified. She asked me to come get her but before she could tell me why, she hung up the telephone. I could tell something wasn’t right so I left immediately and drove as fast as I could. You could see the fire for miles. By the time I found her she was staring at her house, a gun in her hand and she was covered in petrol.”  
“That doesn’t explain why-“  
“She killed him. Her husband.” May said flatly. “His name was Walter Brickley and he was a cruel, cruel man. She shot him and she set her house on fire to hide the fact that she shot him. But the firemen knew it was arson and the police put it out that she was wanted for murder.”  
“So, she decided to go by another name.” Tommy thought aloud as he sat.  
“Yes, Alice Hoffman was her cousin.”  
Tommy nodded his knowing. “Why Birmingham?”  
“She needed a place to start over.”  
“May.” He said as he leaned toward her. “You know what I do. If you had just told me the truth I-“  
“This isn’t Birmingham Police looking for her. Walter, he knew important people. If they found out where she was….” May trailed off and shook her head. “This is all my fault. I told her on Saturday that I wanted no part in anything was doing from that point forward.”  
“Why?”  
May looked at Tommy and he could see the answer in her eyes. She knew Alice and him were getting close.  
They looked at each other for a moment before May said, “Is your aunt alright?”  
“Bullet lodged in her shoulder; doctors were trying to get it out. I don’t know much about how it happened. Only that Alice, or Juliet, is missing. Do you know where she would go?”  
“No.” May answered, shaking her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Chapter

Tommy drove to Birmingham, the vision of May standing at the door as he left fresh on his mind, her words ringing in his ear. “I’m worried about her. She hasn’t dealt with any of it. For a long while it was as if nothing had even happened. She never cried. Help her, Tommy…. Please.”  
When Tommy arrived back at the hospital, he found his close family members in Polly’s hospital room.  
“What did the doctor say?” Tommy asked.  
“Got the bullet out. Says I will be able to use my arm.” Polly said bitterly. “What are you going to do about Alice?”  
“Tell me what happened, Pol. I need every detail.”  
“Alice shot me. What more do you need to know?” Polly said as she lay in the hospital bed, her arm in a sling. Finally, after a moment’s pause and Tommy’s intense stare, she continued, “You want every detail? Fine. She pointed a gun at me, I went to grab it, she pulled the trigger and then she left me bleeding on her floor. Anything else?”  
Tommy rubbed his brow. “Yes, why were you at her flat? I told you I would take care of it”  
“We both know you weren’t going to do anything, Tommy. You’re too soft. What did you find out on your little excursion as I was getting my shoulder sewed back together?”  
Tommy looked at his aunt, who stared back before shaking his head.  
“Her name is Juliet.” Tommy said.   
“And?” Arthur pushed.  
“And that’s it. That’s all I know.” Tommy lied.  
“All that and you only found out her first name?” Ada asked.  
“Yes.” Tommy said, lying to his sister.  
He needed to learn more, to hear it from her. None of it made any sense to Tommy. Alice, or Juliet, was always so cheeky and full of life. How could she have been hiding such a big secret and so well, for so long?  
Alice stood looking out the window in the sitting room as Alfie read a book and hummed along with the music on the gramophone. She glanced back at him and sighed.  
“Thank you for letting me stay again, Mr. Solomons. I’m going to go to sleep.”  
Alfie stopped humming as she spoke, but he never looked at her. As she walked out of the room, he began humming once more.   
Alice laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Just one more day. She thought before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
Alice ran toward the stairs, Walter in her wake. She raced up as fast as she could and she slipped. Her slip gave him enough time to grab her ankle and he pulled. The force from his pull caused her to hit her chin followed by the same cheek he had hit previously on the stairs. Alice turned and kicked Walter in the face. He fell back, yelling in pain. Alice scurried to crawl up the stairs. She ran down the hallway, locking herself in his study. Walter reached the door as she bolted it and hit the door.  
“Let me in!” He yelled.  
Alice ran her fingers nervously through her hair as she tried to think. She ran to his desk and began going through drawers and pilfering through papers, looking for something to protect herself with. Walter continued to hit the door, yelling for her to open. Alice froze when the banging on the door stopped. She stared at the door, her breathing quick and her eyes wide with terror at the silence.  
Quickly, Alice grabbed the telephone and called for May.  
“May? May! I need to talk to May!” She yelled into the telephone as she waited for the maid to get her friend.  
“Hello?” May said curiously.  
“May! It-It’s Juliet. I-I need your help! Please, please, I need your help.”  
“What’s going-“  
“I-I have to go.” She said in a whisper and hung up.  
Her body went cold as she heard a metal key hitting the metal around the keyhole. Quickly, she stood and looked around the room and saw a glint of silver peaking out from behind a photograph on the shelf.  
Walter got the door unlocked and threw it open, breaking a vase that sat on the console table.  
“You think you can lock me out? Huh? This is MY house! Mine!” He yelled.  
“You’re drunk, Walter! Please just- just calm down.” She pleaded as he drew closer.  
“You are MY wife, and this is MY house. And you will NOT tell me to FUCKING CALM DOWN!”  
He rushed to her and grabbed her throat with his right hand and squeezed.  
“Wal…ter….I can’t…bre..athe…..p-ple….ase…” She gasped.  
“Are you deaf? I said you were mine and you don’t get to breathe until I say so.” He whispered as he stared at her terrified face.  
Tears grew in her eyes and she began to shake her head.  
“No.” She gasped, and she pulled the gun from behind her back and put it under his chin.  
He smiled as he slightly removed the tight grip on her neck.  
“You’re my wife. You’re not going to shoot me. I own you.”  
“No.” She said.  
“Yes, I do. I fucking own you. You’re just a woman. You’re nothing without me.” He goaded, her anger growing.  
“NO!” She yelled, her hand shaking.  
She closed her eyes as he continued to goad her until finally, she lifted her lids, looked him directly in the eyes and pulled the trigger.  
________________________________________________  
Alice woke in a cold sweat. She put her hand on her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. Unable to lay still, she pushed away her blankets and walked down the hall to the sitting room. She poured herself a glass of whiskey and took a sip to calm her nerves. She sat down and released a shaky breath.  
She stared at her glass as she tried to push away the memory of her dream, but it kept replaying in her mind. She closed her eyes and saw the vision of her past as clear as it had been that day. Suddenly, she heard a creak and opened her eyes in alarm.  
“Easy, treacle.” Alfie said, a look of concern on his face. “I thought I heard something.”  
“I-I couldn’t sleep.” She said taking a deep breath.  
“Mm.” Alfie grunted as he eyes the glass in her hand. “Want to talk about it?”   
“No.” She said as she shook her head profusely and put her glass aside.  
He sat beside her. “Listen, I-“  
“No.” She said cutting him off. “I don’t want to talk. I don’t want to listen.” She said as she turned and kissed him. I don’t want to think. She told him in her mind.  
Alfie pulled away and looked at her. “Alice…” He said sympathetically.  
Alice kept eye contact with him as she slowly moved her hand and slowly unbuttoned his trousers. She slid her hand down and grabbed him, holding him tight as she began to move her hand slowly. Alfie closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. When she began to feel the response she wanted, he grabbed her forearm.  
“Are you sure about this?” Alfie asked.  
Alice removed her hand from his trousers and moved to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him through her lashes as she put her hands in the hips of his trousers. He lifted his hips as she slid them down, exposing him.  
She put her mouth around him, feeling him harden further in her mouth. She devoured him deeper as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, releasing a small soft moan. After a moment, she removed her mouth and looked up at him. She stood, lifted her slip and straddled him. He put his hands on her hips as he looked up at her, his eyes dark with lust. She kissed him once and then again deeper as she lowered herself onto him.   
“Fuck.” Alfie groaned through gritted teeth.  
Their noses touched as she began to move, moaning as each movement of her hips drove away the memories of her dreams. Alfie slipped his hands under her slip and pulled it over her head. Finally, Alfie wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her onto the sofa. He kissed her neck as she moaned into his ear. His thrusts became harder as her moans became desperate for more.   
She put her heel on the back of the sofa and pushed, causing them to fall on the floor. They rolled, stopping with Alfie still on top. She dug her heels into the rug to match his thrusts. He felt her begin to shake beneath him and he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he pushed inside her forcefully. She grew louder in his ear as she grabbed a handful of his hair.  
He leaned back to watch her as she got closer to her release. He pushed inside her twice more when she finally stopped fighting it and let go, enjoying the relief that her climax gave her physically and mentally and her thoughts vanished. As she came off her high, Alfie found his own release.  
Alfie rolled off of her and they lay beside each other catching their breaths. He turned his head to look at her and she looked at him.  
She thought for a moment before saying, “Take me to bed.” And Alfie raised his brows  
She didn’t want to sleep alone; she didn’t want to sleep at all. Her past came back when she slept and she just wanted to escape.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice moaned loudly as her eyes rolled back and he legs tensed around Alfie’s waist. Alfie released himself and withdrew from her, laying on his back beside her. The room was thick with the smell of sweat and sex. They lay beside each other, staring at the ceiling as they caught their breath. Alfie knew something was troubling her, and he knew by the way she moved on top of him and pulled him close when he was on top of her that she didn’t want to talk about it, she wanted to escape it.  
They’d had sex twice, the second time longer and more intense than the first. Alice’s legs were still shaking from the back-to-back orgasms she had just experienced. As her heart rate began to return to normal, her eyelids drooped. It wasn’t long before Alfie heard her breathing fall into rhythm and he knew she was asleep. He listened to the sound of her breathing until it lulled him to sleep as well.  
Alfie woke two hours later to Alice mumbling.  
“No. Walter….” She said as her jaw clenched and she began to move her head side to side. “No… No!”  
Alfie shook her to wake her up and watched as her terror-filled eyes registered where she was. She was once again covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. She reached up and put her hands on Alfie’s face, pulling him to her. She kissed him aggressively and began to wrap her leg around him.  
“Alice…” Alfie said as he grabbed her wrists.  
Alice stopped and looked at him. “Please.” She whispered with a look of desperation covering her face.  
He shook his head slightly and sighed before she added, “I need it…” Alfie stared at her before he leaned down and kissed her. She immediately responded, sucking and biting his bottom lip as she pulled him close and he eased into her. He pushed into her forcefully as her nails dug into his shoulders, each thrust numbing her to reality. He buried his face in her neck as he sunk deeper into her.  
The sex was aggressive, her biting and clawing at him as he pushed into her as hard as he could. He kept his face in her neck and listened to her while she imagined making love on a beach, as far away from England as she could get. Her imagination took her further as she pictured the one man she would rather have inside her. She thought of the way Tommy felt as he filled her, and how he held her close after. A tear formed in the corner of her eye and fell down her temple.  
Alice kept her eyes closed, thinking only of finding another climax. She focused on how Alfie’s thickness felt inside her and how he moved his hips in the perfect way to get her closer to the edge. Finally, she could feel the buildup inside her and she released a small soft whine. Alfie heard her and pushed harder, rotating his hips until she let go. Alfie kept his head buried inside her neck and found his release for the third time that night.   
They remained still until Alfie shook his head and leaned up, not looking at her. He sat on the edge of the bed for a minute and then stood, put on a pair of trousers, and left the room. Alice sat up and watched him leave. She thought for a moment before she put on a shirt of his and followed him.  
Alfie poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a large drink before he sighed and shook his head.  
“Alfie…” She started.  
“No.” He replied flatly.  
She stared at the back of his head. “What?”  
“Fucking no. Whatever it is that you want, the answer is fucking no.”  
Alfie had no problem sleeping with a woman that wanted him, but she was running from something she needed to face.   
There was silence before Alice said, “My husband used to beat me.” And Alfie stopped, his glass halfway to his mouth. “One night he was being particularly cruel and I- I shot him. She said, finally saying the words she had been trying to run from.  
Alfie turned slowly and looked her in the eyes. They were filled with tears and as one slid down her face, she continued. “I was afraid because he was a well-known member of the community and I feared no one would believe me that he was such a hateful man, so I found some petrol and I burned down my house and ran.” She bit her lip as she looked at him, fighting back sobs. “The police are looking for Juliet Brickley so I decided I would start going by Alice Hoffman.. I don’t- I don’t want to go to prison, Alfie. I didn’t mean to shoot Polly Shelby, it was just a reaction. I was trying to hold onto the gun that she was trying to take away, my finger was already on the trigger. I-… It was an accident.”  
“Sex isn’t going to fix any of that.” He said.  
“I know. I just, I want to feel something other than guilt or fear.”  
“Look treacle. You can board a fucking ship to America and run away from your problems but that won’t take away the guilt or the fucking dreams that you have.” He said as he pointed to the bedroom. “You need to talk to Tommy Fucking Shelby.”  
“What? No, I can’t! I betrayed his trust, he said that’s the one thing he would never forgive. And then I fucking shot his aunt! I don’t even know if-“  
“She’s alive.”  
“What?”  
“If Polly fucking Shelby were dead, we would all fucking know about it by now. The whole of fucking Birmingham would be forced into mourning or the Peakys would take their blades to their eyes.”  
Alfie was right, Alice decided. If Polly Shelby were dead, they would know. However, this was not a relief to her. If Polly didn’t hate her before, she did now.  
“I can’t talk to Tommy. I won’t!”   
“Tommy Shelby has morals, love. And as much as I hate to fucking admit it, he’s a good fucking person. If you can explain everything to him, he can help you. He has the fucking police in his pocket.”  
“Help me? Did you listen to anything I just said? I fucking killed someone! He can’t fucking help me! I am boarding a ship this evening and I will be gone, and all of this will be left behind.” Alice said angrily.  
Alfie shook his head and began walking past her to the bedroom.  
“Where are you going?” She asked.  
“It’s almost dawn. I have fucking rum to make.” He replied before he readied himself and went downstairs to work.  
It had been two days since Alice had shot Polly and Tommy was no closer to finding her than he had been the day it had happened. The police had been no help in locating her and she never reached out to May, who was worried and blaming herself.   
It was after noon when Tommy’s office telephone rang.   
“Tommy.” He answered.  
“Fuckin’ hell, mate. You and your fucking cock sure know how to make a mess of things don’t you?” The familiar cockney accent said on the other line.  
“What do you know, Alfie?” Tommy asked.  
“Oh, I know everything, mate. Including where your girl is.”  
“Where?” Tommy pressed as he leaned forward.  
“Well, last night she was in my bed.” Alfie said, “Mm. She couldn’t keep her fucking hands off me. Fucking begged me for my cock.” Alfie continued and Tommy clenched his fist.  
Alfie sighed on the other end of the telephone. “Look, mate. She’s fucking terrified. Said she fucking shot her husband and doesn’t want to go to prison and doesn’t want to face the Peaky Blinders since she shot your fucking aunt.”  
Jealousy rose in Tommy. She would tell Alfie, but not him?  
“What are you going to do about it, Alfie?” he asked.  
“I got her papers to America before I knew any of what she had done. I mean, other than her shooting your aunt of course.”  
“America?” Tommy repeated.  
“Mm. Boat leaves tonight.”  
There was a pause as Tommy thought.   
“Mate, she’s not alright.” Alfie said, concern in his voice. “She won’t listen to me. You’re the only one that will be able to fucking reason with her. If not, she’ll go mad trying to run from all this.”  
The two of them hung up and Tommy put his hand over his eyes. Maybe she’s better off in America. He thought. Maybe I should let her go.


	14. Chapter 14

At five o’clock, Alfie walked into his house to find Alice pacing. He watched her as she walked, wringing her hands and glancing at the clock above the fire.  
“How long have you been doing that?” Alfie asked and she jumped.  
“Doing what?” She responded, genuinely bewildered.  
Alfie sighed, “Sit.” He said as he nodded toward the sofa.  
Alice obeyed, sitting on the sofa with her hands on her knees. Alfie could see her jaw clench as she sat, her mouth and eyebrows tense. She sat only for 10 seconds before she began bouncing her knee and adjusting her legs, her nervous energy needing release in some form.  
“Alice.” Alfie said as he looked at her as if she were exhausting him. “You’re making ME nervous. Just take a fucking breath.”  
“I just want to board that damn boat.” She said as she looked at the clock again.  
“You, uh, know treacle, I’ve killed men before.” He said.  
Alice looked at him and gasped, putting a hand over her mouth before she relaxed her face into a look of annoyance at his painfully obvious statement.  
“My point is…. I’m not trying to leave the country.” He stated as he looked down at her and raised his eyebrows.  
“Did you shoot Tommy Shelby’s aunt?” She asked rhetorically.  
“I almost killed his brother.” Alfie offered. “And again, I’m not trying to leave the country.”  
“I’m not like you.” She said before she sighed.  
“No. You’re not. You were a victim. Your husband would have killed you if you hadn’t protected yourself.” Alfie leaned toward her and put his hand on hers on top of her knee. “You did what you had to do. And as far as Polly Shelby, she knows there’s a risk in what she does. Probably won’t be the last time she’ll get shot.”  
Alice shook her head in frustration. “And you think they’ll just go on like nothing happened, letting me work there?”   
Before Alfie could respond, there was a knock at the door. Alfie’s maid opened it and Ollie walked in.  
“Alfie, Tommy Shelby is waiting for you in your office.” He said.  
Alice’s eyes went wide as she looked at Alfie, who looked back at her.  
“Is….Is he here for me? Did you tell him?”   
“Now, just calm down.” Alfie tried to coax.  
“You-You lied to me!” She shouted as she stood.  
“I never said I wouldn’t tell him. Right? Now just calm the fuck down.”  
“I’m not going down there.” She said, shaking her head.  
Alfie’s lips tightened in a line. “Right, well, let’s bring him up then.”  
Alfie stood and walked to the door, stopping to tell Ollie to watch Alice and not to let her leave. He walked into his bakery and into his office where he found Tommy standing behind his desk, looking at papers.  
“Find anything interesting?” Alfie asked and Tommy’s eyes glanced up.  
Tommy gave a slight shake of his head and clicked his tongue, “No.”  
“Mm. That’s because I keep the important things hidden where your gypo fucking hands can’t touch them. Which is what you should have done with your girl, mate.”  
Tommy looked at him and clenched his jaw before Alfie added, “She does have the softest skin.”  
The look on Tommy’s face was all the satisfaction Alfie needed. “She’s upstairs. I tried to talk to her but, nothing came of it.”  
“What did she tell you?”   
“Husband was a monster, she killed him, then burnt down the house. Then she pointed a gun at your aunt, your aunt grabbed it, and she pulled the trigger. Now you’re going to kill her.”  
Tommy shook his head and mumbled under his breath. “Fuck.”  
“Well, let’s get this over with then, yeah? Then she can run back to your fucking bed.”  
Tommy looked at him and Alfie could see the disdain in his eyes.  
“Fucking hell, mate. It was just sex. It’s not like it fucking meant anything as I am sure it did between the two of your tortured souls. She wanted and distraction and well, who am I if not available for the soothing comfort of a distraught Jewish woman?”  
They walked up to Alfie’s door and found it open, Ollie lying unconscious on the floor with a large gold candlestick between him and the door.  
“Fucking hell.” Alfie said in exasperation before he kicked Ollie’s foot to wake him up.  
“Wha-?” Ollie said as he regained consciousness and looked up at his boss’s annoyed face. Ollie rushed to his feet, putting his had on his bleeding brow. “Where did she go?” He asked.  
“That is the question, isn’t it?” Alfie responded.  
“I turned my back to her for a second and then when I turned to face her, everything went black.”  
Alfie sighed loudly and turned to Tommy. “The boat.”  
The two of them exited the building and began to walk down Bonny Street as a light rain began to drizzle. They turned the corner and saw a small group of people looking up at the rooftop of a 60-foot high factory building.  
The pair of them looked up and instantly froze.  
“Fuck!” Alfie said and their mobility came back.  
They ran to the factory door and pulled but it was locked. They split up, each taking a side to find an open door. They made it all the way to the back without finding a door that was unlocked.  
“How the fuck did she get in there?” Alfie blurted as they examined the building.  
Finally, Tommy spotted a small open window beside the fire escape. “There.” He said and he pointed.  
“Neither one of us is fitting through that window.” Alfie pointed out as he scanned the street. “Hey! Kid! Come here.”  
A 10-year-old boy slowly walked toward them.  
“See that window?” Alfie asked the boy as he pointed, and the boy nodded. “You’re going to climb through it and unlock this door.”  
The boy looked at him hesitantly. Tommy reached in his pocked and pulled out some coins, showing them to the boy. His face lit up and he looked up and nodded. Alfie lifted the boy onto the fire escape, and he proceeded to climb onto the ledge of the small window, fitting through it with ease. Tommy and Alfie stood by the doors, listening for the boy. It wasn’t long until they heard him attempting to unlock the door.  
“Come on, kid.” Alfie whispered under his breath.  
The door opened and the boy looked pleased with himself and held out his hand. Tommy gave the coins to the boy as Alfie began to walk into the building. Together, they ran up the stairs as fast as they could. They burst through the roof access door and stopped.  
Alice heard the door slam open and turned quickly.  
“How-How did you get up here?” She demanded.  
“We’re not going to hurt you.” Tommy said gently as he held out a hand. “Just come away from the edge.”  
“No!” She yelled.  
Tommy took a step to her, his hand still outstretched. Alice looked back over the edge.  
“Alright! Alright.” Tommy said as he backed away. “Let’s just talk, eh?”   
“Talk?” She repeated incredulously. “About what Tommy? I know why you’re here!”   
Tommy shook his head. “I came here to talk. That’s all.”  
“You always say that!”   
Tommy stared at her and she ran her fingers through her hair as the drizzling rain became a light sprinkle.  
“You always act so nice until I’m close enough, then-“  
“I’m not your husband, Alice.” Tommy said.  
“No? You hurt people! And then nothing happens to you! You get away with it after you do cruel things to people. I lied to you and you said that’s the one thing you couldn’t forgive and then I shot your aunt. And then I had sex with Alfie… A LOT! I’ve humiliated you more than once and you’re telling me that you just want to talk?” She yelled, her foot teasing the edge of the roof.  
“Polly’s alright. She’s going to be fine. Her arm is fine.” Tommy said, watching her heel get closer and closer to the ledge. “Just-fuck, just come away from the ledge, please.”  
“I killed him! I looked him in the eye and then I shot him!” She said as a tear fell down her cheek.  
“I know. He hurt you.” Tommy said as he attempted again to take a step toward her.   
“Don’t!” She yelled and Tommy paused.   
“He didn’t deserve you.”   
Tears streamed down her face as she scratched her forehead absently, her thoughts spiraling further out of control.  
“You don’t have to feel guilty.”  
“I-I shouldn’t have gone to Birmingham.” Alice cried.  
“I’m glad you did.” Tommy said, stepping closer to her.  
“I don’t want to go to prison.” She said thickly as desperation overwhelmed her face.  
“You’re not going to go to prison.” He coaxed.  
“Where’s Alfie?” She asked as she scanned the rooftop. Tommy looked around; Alfie was nowhere to be seen.  
“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter.”  
She shook her head. “I promised myself I would never let a man hurt me again like he did.”  
Her face straightened into a look of absolution.  
“I’m not going to hurt you, Alice. I have no reason to. I don’t care that you lied to me. I don’t care that you slept with Alfie. The only thing I care about, is that you come away from the ledge.” He said as he held his hand out to her.  
Alice stared at it, then looked back at Tommy.  
“I’m not mad.” She insisted.  
“I know you’re not. You’re just scared.” He responded. “And you don’t have to be.”  
She began to take a step toward him.  
“I’ve talked to the police. They-“  
“You what?” She asked, her eyes widening.  
“They’ve-“  
“You’re giving me up to them?”   
“No, I-“  
Alice took a step back as she began to breath harder.  
“Alice, don’t! Come away from-“  
It was too late, Alice’s foot slipped on the wet ledge. Tommy lunged for her as her hand reached for him, her apologetic face the last thing he saw of her before she fell out of his sight toward the pavement.


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy fell to his stomach as the crowd below screamed. Tommy heard Alice give a wait of pain and crawled to the edge to look down and saw Alfie hanging out of a window two floors down with a grip on Alice’s forearm. Tommy quickly got to his feet and ran to the door, racing down the stairs. He found Alfie as he was pulling Alice through the window.  
Tommy ran forward to help as Alice yelled out in pain.  
“Shoulder popped when I caught her.” Alfie explained. “Needs popped back in.”  
Tommy nodded and looked at her. “This is going to hurt.” He told her.  
“Wait! No! Nonono.” Alice begged as she grabbed her injured shoulder.  
“We can pop it back in place, just don’t move.”  
Alice turned her head and closed her eyes. Pain seared through her shoulder as it was inserted in its rightful spot. Tommy fell into a seated position as he looked at Alice. She held her shoulder, her eyes still closed as her emotions overwhelmed her. Her lips tightened into a line as she scrunched her nose and eyes. Tears began to fall down Alice’s face and Tommy pulled her into his arms.   
“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” She sobbed as she put her face in his neck.  
“It’s alright. You’re alright.”   
“I thought you wanted to kill me.” She wept.  
“I know.” Tommy said as he petted her hair.  
“I didn’t want to jump. I just thought…”   
Tommy held her close and looked at Alfie, who had the faintest look of sympathy in his eyes as he looked at her.  
Twenty-four hours later, Tommy walked into the hospital room and gazed down at the sleeping Alice. He sat in a chair near the bed, his presence causing her to stir. She opened her eyes sleepily and blinked up at him. They stared at each other for a moment, his eyes soft and hers sad.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked.  
“Foolish.” She responded.  
Tommy withdrew a cigarette and lit it as she watched him.  
“I’ve been running from what happened and it all caught up with me at once. I’ve always done what I was told. I was afraid of what would happen if people found out I had done this awful thing. And then Polly… that was an accident. I-“  
“I know, Alice. I know.” Tommy said as he put a hand on hers. “She told me what happened. It wasn’t your fault.”  
Alice held his eyes for a moment and began to sit up, wincing as she moved her injured shoulder.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were in trouble? I could have helped you before any of this happened.”  
Alice shrugged and instantly regretted it. “I wanted to. I tried to even…. But then you said you would never forgive someone that had betrayed you and I had already lied to you. I was going to tell you on Monday but when I walked in, I heard you talking to that policeman and I panicked.”  
“And ran to Camden Town? When you told Alfie everything-“ Tommy’s eyes looked hurt and Alice looked away.  
“I’m sorry.” She said in a small voice.  
“You don’t have to apologize. I’m just trying to understand.”  
Alice gave a small chuckle, “Honestly, I don’t know that I understand it. Doctor said it was shock or something, after having gone through something traumatic. Which sounds insignificant when there are men who have seen awful things in the war and are still able to live life without almost jumping off a building.”  
Tommy took a drag of his cigarette and nodded his understanding.  
“Well, now we need to decide what your future looks like with the company.” He said, his tone brightening as it turned to business.  
Alice gave a coy, unbelieving smile. “You mean I still have a future with the company?”  
“Of course. You did well hiding who you really were. That can be useful. My sister is going to America and it could be beneficial to have someone there that can blend in and feed information to us from inside our potential business partner’s enterprises.”  
“You want me to be a spy?” She said, her smile growing.  
Tommy gave a small nod. “Of sorts.”  
“Tommy Shelby. England isn’t enough for you; you want America too?”  
A small smile played on the edges of his lips. “Think about it and when you are well, we can talk more.”   
Tommy got up to leave and paused as Alice said, “I will have to work on my American accent.” And he turned.   
Alice Smiled, her eyes dancing.  
Three weeks later, Alice stood on the deck of a ship, the wind whipping her hair around her face. The sound of the ocean and the smell of the salt in the air helped to cleanse her mind of all the thoughts and difficulties of her past. The sun was beginning to set as the Statue of Liberty broke the horizon. She thought of his last words to her, “Just don’t fall in love with any Americans.” She smiled as she saw the coast grow closer. She wasn’t going to jeopardize the company or Tommy for some American. He wanted England and America, so she was going to win him England and America.


End file.
